Music, Lyrics and Beyond
by konan8994
Summary: A collection of korrasami stories based on music and some drabble stuff. Korra and Asami oneshots. CHAPTER 18 STEAL MY GIRL BY ONE DIRECTION.
1. Dati

Dati by Sam Conception and Tippy Dos

 _I'm finally back home. It has been ten years since I've been here, I wonder if she's still here._ Asami thought. Asami left Republic City to go to Ba sing Se and study engineering in the most prestigious school. Although it's a great opportunity Asami didn't want to go because she'd be leaving her best friend, Korra, behind. But she had no choice so she left.

 _Flashback_

"Hey!" Korra said with a smile until she saw Asami crying. That smile suddenly turned to anger. "Who did this to you? Ima beat them up." Korra looked around and saw Tahno laughing with his friends. She quickly marched up to them.

Asami saw that look in Korra's eyes which means she's about to destroy some somebody. "Korra wait!"

"No! Nobody makes my best friend cry and not get a pounding" Korra took Tahno by the collar of his shirt and lifted him of the ground.

Tahno quickly started screaming for help while his friends ran away.

"Korra no. Put him down"

"But he made you cry"

"No he didn't"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now put him down"

"Fine."

Tahno ran away while screaming "You're a crazy!"

Korra turned to look at her friend and wiped the remaining tears off her cheek and gave her the goofiest grin ever which made Asami laugh. "So why were you crying anyway?"

Asami looked at the ground and new tears began to form in her eyes. Korra saw this and quickly pulled Asami into a hug. "Hey whatever it is you can tell me. We'll work it out like we usually do."

Asami began tore away from the hug and said "That's the thing we can't. I'm moving away to Ba Sing Se"

Korra looked at her confused. "Oh! Like a vacation right?" Korra knew what Asami meant but she's hoping that maybe she was wrong.

"No I'm going to live in Ba sing se" Korra gave Asami a smile and hugged her.

"Well that's ok. Just think about it like this even though we won't see each other anymore we can still be best friend and when you come back you can tell me all about your adventure. We can always write to each other."

"Yeah your right. You promise that you'll be here waiting for me?"

"I promise. Ill wait right here. Well I have to go home sometime so I guess ill wait for you at my home too!"

Asami smiled at Korra and said "Thank you I Promise i'll come back too."

Even though Korra was smiling on the outside in the inside her heart was breaking in a way she couldn't understand. No more spending time with Asami at her house after school or at her place, no more watching their favorite cartoons together. Her best friend, her Asami was leaving for who knows how long. But Asami made a promise to come back which gave her heart a little hope.

 _Present_

Asami walked straight to Korra's house hoping that she'll be there wearing that cute stupid grin of hers. Asami knocked on the door, she heard footsteps inside and suddenly her heart was beating fast. She doesn't know if its excitement or nervousness. The door opens and her heart sinks. It was an old lady that Asami did not recognize. "Hi ma'am."

"Who are you?"

"Sorry I was looking for an old friend who used to live here. By any chance do you know where she is?"

"Oh that annoying watertribe girl and her big white dog."

"Yeah! That's the one!" Asami was bouncing off her feet.

"Yeah she moved back with her parents." Asami stopped bouncing.

"Oh. Thank you anyways ma'am. Have nice day." The old lady closes the door. Asami was left on the porch standing there with saddest expression on her face. _Of course Korra would be gone she couldn't wait for me forever. I'm so stupid for even thinking she'll be here. She stopped writing to me after the 6th year._ Asami was walking back home when she noticed the path to her and Korra's favorite place.

 _Flashback_

"Hey where do you think this leads to?" Korra asked.

"I don't know but some kids said that if you follow that path you'll get lost and monsters would eat you." Asami used her scary voice but Korra seemed unfazed by it.

"Ok. So let's go then!"

"What?"

"As long as we have each other we'll beat every monster we come across. Plus with your karate skills and my guns." Korra flexed her muscles and Asami laughed. "Nothing can touch us." Korra grabbed Asami's hand and led them through the path.

It led them to a clear area that was hidden from everything else. It was perfect the trees provided shade, the land was big enough to play in and there was a beautiful stream right next to it. Asami was in awe she never saw a place so beautiful and peaceful. Until Korra started running around and screaming.

"Woohoo! See no monsters. But now we got our own place." Korra stood on top of the rock and said " I hereby declare this place the … a …" Korra paused and thought for a moment and finally said "the Korrasami oasis!"

"Why Korrasami?"

"Because Korra" Korra pointed to herself "and Asami" pointing at Asami "combine them together" Korra jumped off the rock and pulled Asami into a hug so their shoulder to shoulder. "And you get Korrasami"

"Why is your name first why can't it be Asamikorra?" Asami raised her eyebrow at Korra.

"Because Korrasami has a better ring to it. Now come on let's play."

Since then Korra and Asami would go to this place to play until the sun went down which means they had to go back to their homes.

 _Present_

Asami reached the Korrasami oasis and saw that it's still the same. Except for the wooden sticks that she build so they can make a fort to play with. Asami walked to the tree where they carved their initials. It said AS + KA BFF. Asami took a piece of rock and drew a heart around it.

Through their separation Asami began to realize that she harbored feelings toward her best friend. Feelings that soon turned out to be love. "I'm sorry Korra I should have returned to you sooner." Tears rolled down Asami's cheeks. Asami looked down and remembered that they had buried their favorite toys under the tree. Promising to play with them when Asami came back.

Asami dug out the plastic bag that contained the Nintendo Pokémon puzzle league and super Mario 64. She remembered how they would play for hours just the two them. She place them on the ground and continued to look through the contents of the bag. A couple of GI Joe toys, slinky, an apron. Asami looked at the apron and remember how they would play house together. Asami was always the wife while Korra was the husband.

But there was one time were Asami was the husband and Korra was the wife. Korra hated it because she had to wear a dress. But Asami had to admit Korra looks good in a dress. Since they were playing house they gave each other kisses on the cheek, not on the lips though because that's gross they thought back then. Now Asami knew why she liked kissing Korra on the cheek because she's in love with her. Her only regret was not kissing Korra on the lips. Asami sigh and kept going through the bag. She froze once she saw the sword and the tiara.

 _Flashback_

"I want to be princess one day." Asami said.

Korra started laughing while Asami stared daggers at Korra. "Sorry. I just can't imagine you being a princess."

"Why not?" Asami looked hurt.

Korra began to regret laughing. "It's not that because you're not pretty. I mean look at you. You're gorgeous with your always perfect hair, perfect skin, and your amazing green eyes." Asami's cheeks began to turn red. "It's just you're into things that princess don't do. Like fixing cars, racing, blowing stuff up and beating people up"

"I don't beat people up" Asami said punching Korra on the arm.

"Okay okay fine sorry. That really hurts."

"Well good. What makes you think a princess can't like engineering"

"Did you see Snowhite or Cinderella? They're both weak, they always need someone to help them. Snowhite needed help from the seven little dwarfs and Cinderella needed help from her fairy god mother. If you were in their shoes you'll probably use your karate skills to beat the queen or build your own damn carriage and beat up your step sisters. Your strong Asami, you're a fighter, you're smart and you're nothing like them." Korra gave Asami a smile.

"Thank You Korra" Asami cheeks were probably as red as a tomato by now. "Hey! I don't beat people up!"

"You're more like a warrior, like Mulan! But if you really want to be a princess I'll make your wish come true" Korra poked Asami's nose. Korra grabbed a couple of twigs and flowers and made a tiara. Korra placed it on Asami's head and grabbed her toy sword and started swinging it.

"What are you doing?" Asami said while laughing.

"Well a princess needs a knight and shining armor to protect them but I'm pretty sure you can protect yourself just fine." Korra continued swinging her sword until she bent down in front of Asami. "Well hop on Princess and let me take you to your castle." Asami giggled and got on Korra's back.

 _Present_

"I don't need a knight and shining armor I need my Korra " Asami whispered as tears kept pouring down her eyes. She held the tiara tighter.

"Asami?"

 _No it can't be that voice._

Asami turned around and saw those blue eyes staring at her. Asami quickly got up and pulled Korra into a hug. But Korra pulled away.

"What are you doing here?" Korra asked.

"I came back to you just like I promised." Asami said giving Korra another hug but once again Korra pulled away.

Korra looked at Asami and saw that her eyes were puffy. Korra took a deep breath. "Who am I going to beat up this time." Korra said while wiping away the tears with her hand. Asami leaned into the touch. Asami gave Korra another hug this time Korra didn't pull away. They stood there holding each other for a while. When Asami spoke up.

"Hey you wanna play with me?" Korra looked at Asami confused.

"Don't you think were a little too old to be playing kiddie games."

"Hey I thought I was the princess, so you have to do whatever I say."

Korra turned around and got down on her knees. "Well hop on princess" Asami had the biggest smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around Korra's neck and her legs around Korra's waist. Asami enjoyed the feeling of Korra's back and the warmth that radiated from her body. Remembering it just like old times. Except Korra was full of muscles which Asami loves. Asami wanted to kiss the back of Korra's neck but remembered that they were just friends.

Korra soon got tired and put Asami back down. They laid on the ground looking up at the sky. Asami grabbed Korra's hand and intertwined their fingers. Asami turned her head to look at Korra. Korra noticed Asami staring and stared back at her. _She still has that cute stupid little grin of hers_ Asami thought.

"Can the princess get her kiss now?" Asami asked.

Korra's eyes widen and Asami thought that she has crossed line. But then Korra gave her a smile.

"Of course princess." Korra leaned in to peck Asami's cheeks but Asami moved her head and instead Korra kissed Asami on the lips. Korra quickly pulled back. "Oh crap! I'm so sorry Asami I didn't mean to." Korra started to panic. Asami remained still with her eyes close remembering Korra's soft lips on hers and how she wanted to kiss Korra again. Longer this time with more passion and maybe with tongue if Korra doesn't mind. Asami's thoughts were interrupted when Korra said.

"Please don't call me a freak."

Asami opened her eyes and stared at Korra with a confused look on her face "why would I call you a freak? Were best friends."

Korra relaxed a bit. _Maybe she doesn't remember_ Korra thought. Korra took a deep breath and started to explain herself "Well you see Asami… I …. kinda like you. No…. I'm in love with you, ever since we were kids. I just didn't know it back then but when you were gone I kept thinking about you. And the letters we wrote to each other made me realize that I'm in love with my best friend. I wrote you a letter pouring my heart out to you, but you didn't respond. I kept writing to you but still no response. Then one day I got a letter from you saying to stop writing to you and that I'm a freak and will never love someone like me. And then you come back here hugging me, which really confused me. So I thought you wanted to be friends again." Korra looked up at the sky.

Asami stood there in shock with her mouth slightly open. _Korra loves me! Oh heck yeah!_ Then it hit Asami.

"Wait you wrote me a letter saying you love me?"

"Yeah"

"I never got…" Then Asami remembered her father was the one who would always get the mail. Her father must have intercepted Korra's letters. Asami knew her father was against gay couples but she never knew how far her father would go. Asami's anger began to boil, she and Korra could have had their happy ending sooner if it weren't for her father. Asami was ready to beat someone up. But then she saw those blue eyes staring back at her.

Asami sigh and took a step forward. She grabbed Korra's hand "I love you too Korra." Asami leaned in and kissed Korra on the lips with all the passion she had. Korra froze but finally gave in kissing Asami with just as much passion maybe even more. Asami got a little daring and brushed her tongue to Korra's bottom lips. Korra smirked into the kiss then she parted her lips to let Asami in. Asami pulled back while Korra tried to lean in more trying to kiss Asami again but Asami kept moving back. Korra finally gave up and opened her eyes to look at Asami who was smirking. Asami took Korra's hand and laced their fingers together.

"Will you by my prince charming and give me a happy ending?" Asami asked Korra.

Korra flashed that cute stupid little grin of hers "Yes!"Korra was about to kiss Asami but Asami placed a hand over Korra's chest preventing her. Korra was confused.

"Actually would you be my princess" Asami said with a smile.

Korra chuckled before lifting Asami up, holding her by her waist and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Of course" Korra said placing Asami back down.

"Wait I have one more question? The old lady said you move back with your parents."

"Yeah I did"

"Yeah your parents who lives at the south pole"

"Used to live at the south pole now they moved here in republic city right across my old house."

Asami stared at Korra dumfounded. _What the fudge that old lady couldn't tell me that my one true love was across the street._ Asami's face was getting redder, she's really ready to beat someone up. Korra could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. So Korra gave Asami another kiss which relaxed her. They pulled away with their foreheads touching.

"So care to explain why you never got my love letter?"

"I'll tell you later right now let's just lay here and hold each other just like old times."

"Ok princess. Just like old times."

They laid there holding each other watching the sunset. Asami and Korra couldn't be happier. Just like back then Asami was the princess while Korra was her prince well in this case her princess. And maybe in the future Asami and Korra can be a family.

Asami also had to remind herself to scold her father for what he did.

* * *

Thank You for taking the time to read this. This is my first time writing fanfics, so im I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes. And no I do not own anything.


	2. Shut Up and Dance

Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon

Asami just had a rough day at work. The board members were giving her a hard time. They didn't trust her since she was just 22 years old and knows nothing about business. But Asami knew her stuff she's been studying the business world since she was young, not to mention she's the best engineer in the world. Asami just needed to relax so she agreed with her friends to go clubbing. _It's been a while since I went to a club_ Asami thought.

Asami looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a red tank top with a black leather jacket and skinny black jeans. She put the final touches of her makeup before taking her satocylce to the club. Asami arrived twenty minutes late.

"There you are! I thought you bailed on us." Kuvira said. Asami hugged Kuvira.

"Hey where's Opal?" Kuvira pointed to dance floor. She saw Opal dancing with a very muscular guy. Not my type Asami thought.

"You want a get a drink?" Kuvira said

"Yeah sure." They walked to the bar.

"Two fire nation cocktail please."

"So see anyone you like?" Asami asked.

"Nope. I only have eyes on one guy, but he doesn't seem to notice me no matter how much I flirt with him."

"Baatar Jr. huh." Kuvira nodded.

"How about you? You probably have no problem getting people's attention."

"What do you mean?"

Kuvira started her count down "5, 4, 3, 2, 1,.."

"Hey is this seat taken." A funny looking man sat down next to Asami while Kuvira took a sip of her drink smirking. Asami rolled her eyes and was about to reject the man. When he suddenly spoke.

"I'm Wu by the way. Prince Wu emphasis on the Prince. I'm very rich and I own two badgermoles. So what's the name of the pretty lady?" Wu took Asami's hand and kissed it. Asami quickly pulled her hand back.

"Asami." Asami said in a very cold tone. While Kuvira just sat there enjoying the show. "I'm sorry but…"

Asami was cut off again by Prince Wu "By the way are you a robber?" Wu wiggled his eyebrows.

Asami narrowed her eyes and said "Why?"

"Because you just stole my heart." Kuvira started laughing. Asami was going to say something again when a strong hand grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the dance floor. Asami was in shock _who the hell has the nerve to drag me out here_. She looked up and saw the most beautiful girl she's ever seen. She has short hair, tan skin, and those ocean blue eyes. The girl said something but Asami couldn't understand it.

"What?" Asami asked.

"Dance with me?" The mysterious girl gave Asami smile that caused her heart to jump.

Asami began to move her body but was stopped again by a hand on her shoulder _. Seriously can people stop interrupting me?_ She looked back and saw Kuvira having a staring contest with the tan girl. Asami got in between the two girls.

"Is this girl bothering you?" Kuvira asked

"No she just saved me from that annoying Wu thing. Unlike my friend who just sat there laughing." Asami glared at Kuvira. Kuvira got the signal and backed away. The tan girl grinned like she just won the world cup.

Asami turned to look at the girl and poked the girl on her chest "Now you, you don't drag people away without giving them a warning even if it means saving them from that Wu person."

"Okay sorry. My name is Korra by the way." The girl smiled at Asami sheepishly.

"Asami" Asami couldn't help but smile back.

"So?" Korra asked leaning on the heel of her feet.

"So what?" Asami raised a brow and waited for the girl to speak.

"Dance with me?" Korra said with a shrug.

Asami thought about it for second. Contemplating on whether to say yes or no. She looked at Korra there was something about this girl that just pulls her in. "Ok."

At first Asami was a little hesitant she's never dance before except in the galas but that was different. She took a look at Korra and how she's just flaring her arms around and bouncing on her feet without a care in the world. Asami laughed and Korra looked at her.

"You're holding back?" Korra said.

"Yeah I'm not really used to this."

"It's easy just do what you feel like doing. Just keep your eyes on me and don't mind what other people are saying cause in the dance floor it's just you and me. So who is Asami?"

Asami smiled at Korra and she started doing the robot. Korra stifled back a laugh and started flaring her hands up waving it back and forth and side to side.

Korra looked at Asami and knew by the way her body is moving that this is one special girl. They danced all night long until they were too tired to even stand.

"Well that was fun." Asami said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yeah it was, you're an amazing dancer Asami. I have to actually go back to my friends, so I'll see you again maybe tomorrow?" Korra wore a hopeful look on her face.

Asami found it and gave Korra a smile before taking Korra's hand in her own "definitely" She kissed Korra on the cheek and walked away.

Korra looked at her hand and saw a slip of paper with Asami's number on it. Korra walked out the dance floor with the biggest smile on her face. Korra went back to her booth only to find it empty. Korra went to look for her friends when she finally spotted Bolin sitting next to a girl with his arms wrapped around her shoulder. Korra walked up to him.

"Yo Bo you are not going to believe this I just met the most beautiful girl ever and she gave me her num…" Korra paused when she saw a familiar someone through the left corner of her eye. She turned her head to the left and there she saw Asami arms folded with a grin on her lips. Korra smiled back but the smile quickly turned into a frown when she saw Mako's arm around Asami's waist. Korra clenched her jaw and fist in anger.

"Yeah me too!" Bolin shouted. "Meet Opal, I was just dancing there all by myself because Mako won't dance with me and boom! She just comes gliding in and dancing with me! She took my breath away literally. This girl is like a firecracker!" Opal blushed.

But Korra couldn't care less. All she wanted to do was punch Mako on the face. _Why does every time I meet a girl this jerk has steal them away._

"So where's Kuvira anyway?" Opal asked

"Oh. She said she's tired of waiting so she's going to march up to your brother's place and just kiss him. I think it's the alcohol talking." Asami said. She looked at Korra and winked.

Korra calmed down just a little after Asami winked at her. But she still kept her gaze on both Asami and Mako as she sat down next to Bolin.

"So are you a hotel?" Mako asked. Asami tore her gaze away from Korra to look at Mako with one eyebrow raised.

"Why?" Asami was scared of what the answer could be.

"Because I want to check in to your heart." Mako said with a dreamy look in his eyes. But Asami didn't buy it.

Korra got up from her seat and extended her hand to Asami. "Dance with me?"

Asami gladly took Korra's hand and left Mako sitting there alone. Bolin and Opal left a couple of minutes to go back to dance floor.

"Thanks again" Asami said.

"No problem" Korra flashed Asami a smile which made her blush.

For the last two weeks that was their usual routine. Every time someone would hit on either one of them and they didn't like the person, the other would just swoop in and say the magic phrase "Dance with me?" For some odd reason they found none of the people attractive. And they would dance until their feet was bleeding literally. Asami was wearing heels until it snapped, Asami's foot landed on a piece of broken glass on the floor. Korra had to carry Asami all the way to her house, both of them didn't mind though. Korra enjoyed the arms looped around her neck while Asami loved how Korra's chest feels against her body.

But this Saturday night was different. A huge bulky man was hitting on Asami while Korra was talking to her. Instead of asking Asami to dance Korra put an arm around Asami's waist and pulled her flushed against her body. Asami looked at Korra confused but Korra was having a staring contest with the man.

 _Seriously what's with Korra and staring contest?_ Her thoughts were interrupted when the man blinked and yelled. Korra grinned victoriously as the man walked away. Asami looked at Korra with a what was that look. Korra just shrugged and released Asami's waist.

Another man tried to hit on Asami but the man couldn't get the hint when Korra pulled Asami flushed against her. So Korra took Asami's chin between her thumb and index finger and kissed Asami on the lips softly. Korra pulled away and looked at the retreating man's form. Korra looked back nervously at Asami whose eyes were still closed.

Asami opened her eyes "Dance with me?"

They went to the dance floor and began dancing. A couple of songs later Asami stopped dancing and looked at Korra. The way Korra moved was effortless, she had that smile that could light up a dark room, and those blue eyes that she can't stop staring at. Asami cupped Korra's face and kissed her hard on the lips. Korra smiled into the kiss and deepened it. Finally they broke apart gasping for air. They looked into each other's eyes enjoying the moment.

Korra broke the silence "Dance with me forever?"

Asami smiled and said "Yes!" before pulling Korra in for another kiss.


	3. Because You Live

Note: No-bending AU

* * *

Because You Live by Jesse McCartney

A storm was brewing in Republic City. People were rushing to get home and by the looks of it the storm would last for more than a week. But one stubborn women refused to leave her work unfinished.

"Asami you need to go back to Air Temple Island right now!" Korra shouted through the phone.

"I know but I'm so close to figuring out this new satomobile modification I'm working on. A couple of more tweaks and I'll be able to get this right."

"Did you even look outside, the storm is getting stronger and by what I heard on the radio it's going to hit Future Industries the hardest. You need to go home now. That's an order!"

"It's just a little storm Korra, don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Just be home in 30 minutes ok."

"Ok. I promise."

"Be Careful."

"I will. See you in thirty."

Forty minutes later and Asami was still not home. Korra was pacing back and forth. She called Future Industries five times already and Asami's cell phone but no one answered. _What if she got stuck or maybe she's hurt or maybe she's just so stubborn and kept on working._ Korra took a look outside and saw the wind blowing hard and the rain dropping like bullets. Korra took a deep breath. She made her decision, "Tenzin I'm going to find Asami."

"Korra no! You'll get blown away once you step outside."

"But what if Asami is hurt. She's never late and plus she promised me that she'll be here. She never broke any of her promises which only means one thing." Korra gulped. "Something bad has happen to her and I'm going to rescue her. And no you can't stop me from saving my one true love." Korra loved Asami for almost three years now but she never said anything to Asami fearing that it will ruin their friendship.

Korra walked out the door and she was hit with a strong gust of wind. Korra almost fell over but she managed to keep her stance. Korra ran straight to Future Industries not stopping for anything. Korra rode the boat to Republic City. The waves were strong and the boat was rocking back and forth. But Korra kept on going. Suddenly a huge wave came and engulfed the boat. Korra was under water, she started swimming but she couldn't tell which way was up or down.

 _This is it I'm going to die. I won't be able to see my family again, I won't be able to see Asami. Asami fudge. No, not yet I have to tell Asami how I feel about her_.

Korra stopped moving and finally found the way up. When Korra got to the shore her phone started ringing.

 _Right I forgot my phone is water proof._

"Hello? Asami?"

"No Korra its Jinora, I just got word from Varrick that the Future Industry tower just collapsed." Korra's heart sank.

"No no no No!" Korra screamed. "Jinora I have to call you back." Korra started panicking.

Korra quickly dialed Asami's number again but there was still no answer.

 _No I'm not giving up on you yet Asami. You were always there for me even at my lowest point, I'm not going to let some stupid storm take you away from me. I'm not going to stop looking for you even if your dea… No Korra don't think like that. She's alive and I'm going to tell her how she makes me feel when she smiles and when she touches my hand._

Korra ran as fast as she could jumping over cars that were abandoned in the streets. Korra dodged falling tree branches. Suddenly Korra was hit by a satocylce. Korra was thrown to ground.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Korra grunted in pain. Korra stood up and kept on walking. Her right arm hurts like hell and she was limping but she was not going to stop.

 _If I have to crawl to Asami I will do it._

"Hey where you going?" the man said.

"Leave me alone." Korra yelled.

Korra kept on walking. Once she got used to the feeling she started sprinting.

"I'm almost there Asami. Just hold on." Korra could see the tower but the top part wasn't there anymore. Once Korra got closer she saw Future Industries, what was left of it. The windows were broken and the huge tree that she used to climb to Asami's office was laying inside the main floor. Korra went through the broken window and what she saw horrified her.

Pieces of broken glass was everywhere and one of the satomobile was through the wall. Korra saw two limp bodies. She check their pulse, "they're dead." Korra clenched her fist and went straight to Asami's office hoping that it's still intact.

Korra opened the door and sighed in relief. The office looks untouched but Asami wasn't there.

 _Crap! What if Asami already got out before the tower went down. Maybe she got stuck while heading to Air Temple Island. Aaahh I never thought of that_. Korra slapped her face.

Korra tried to call Asami's phone again.

"Huh?" Korra heard a faint ringing sound from across the hallway. She walked in the room.

"Asami! Oh shit! I'll get you out I promise."

Asami was unconscious and trapped under a satomobile. Her legs was being crushed by the car. Korra pulled the car up but she couldn't lift the car and move Asami's body at the same. She tried to find something to prop the car up but found nothing within reach. She didn't want to put the car down fearing that it will crush Asami's leg even more.

"Asami if you're alive you have to wake up right now!" Korra shouted.

"Please Asami I can't lose you yet." Tears were falling down her face. Korra's grip began to falter. Her veins in her muscles were popping out. "I can't live without you." Korra's right arm dropped its grip. Now Korra was on her knees, the car on top of her chest.

"ASAMI PLEASE!" Korra yelled.

Korra calmed her mind down and took a deep breath. She fixed her stance and took a better grip on car. Korra began to lift the car higher and higher.

"Aaaahh!"

Korra found her strength and pushed the whole satomobile off to the side. Korra was gasping for air but right now all she wanted to do was crawl next to Asami and hold her in her arms.

"Its ok Asami I got you, I'm here for you like you have always been there for me. I love you Asami." Korra held Asami tighter and closed her eyes.

Korra slowly opened her eyes to find Asami staring right at her.

"Hey there sleepy head." Asami smiled at Korra and caressed her cheeks.

Korra smiled and pulled Asami into a hug.

"I thought I lost you." Korra said

Asami rubbed Korra's back while Korra began to cry. They held each other for a while comforting each other.

"So tell me, how you were able to lift a satomobile. Those things weigh like a ton." Asami pointed at the car. "And how did you even get here?"

Korra pulled away from the hug and looked at Asami. "I ran here. And the car. Well I just saw your face and I knew I couldn't lose you. I couldn't take it if someone I love for three years died because she got crushed by her own invention." Korra chuckled.

Asami's eyes went wide at Korra's confession.

Asami smiled and took Korra's hand. "So it took a satomobile to crush me for you to finally admit your feelings."

Korra nodded her head. Korra slowly leaned in and kissed Asami. Asami returned the kiss. They broke away when suddenly a flash of lightning appeared. Asami and Korra laughed at each other's scared faces.

"I guess the storm is not going to end yet." Asami said.

"Yeah. But that's ok as long as I'm with you I'll be fine." Korra pulled Asami close to her body and held her as they watched the storm rage on.


	4. No Idea

Note: This will have 2 more parts after this.

* * *

No Idea by Big Time Rush

"Hey Bolin, hey Mako!"

"Korra!" Bolin gave Korra a bone crushing hug.

"Alright that's enough Bo I can't breathe."

"So Korra our house after school?"

"Yeah the new pro-bending tournament starts today. We have to see it" Mako said

"Yeah I'm in. I can't wait to see the Boar-q-pines destroy the Wolfbats!" Korra fist bumped Bolin. "Uh Mako what are you staring at?"

Mako had that dreamy look in his eyes and his mouth was hanging wide open a fly would surely fly in. Korra followed his gaze and saw them.

Kuvira, Asami and Azula walking through the hallways. Everyone was staring. The crowd of people parted like the Red Sea letting the trio walk by. Kuvira was smirking and walking like she owns the hallway while Azula looks like she's about to slap someone. And then there's Asami Sato their leader and the most beautiful girl Korra has ever seen. She was walking confidently with that killer smile and her perfect hair bouncing every time she took a step. For some reason every time the trio walked it seems like they're in slow motion. Light emanating from behind them made their faces glow. Korra stared at Asami while she walked pass her.

"Wow! Seriously those girls couldn't get anymore hotter." Mako said wiping the drool off his face.

"They're alright" Korra said.

"Come on Korra you know that you have a crush on Asami Sato" Bolin nudged Korra's side.

"That was back then. When I thought she was nice. Now she's this prissy rich girl who probably has no idea we even existed."

"You know what I'm going to ask one of them out." Mako said fixing his hair and shirt.

"Bad idea bro, you're just going to get hurt."

"Watch me."

Mako walked up to the trio, while Korra and Bolin watched him disappear in the hallway.

"I know you still like her Korra. I see the way you look at her."

"I do but she changed a lot ever since her mom died. I mean I barely know her back then but I remembered a smart bubbly kid who used to fix stuff and help students out when their struggling. Now she just has this cold blank face she even quit the engineering club and I know she really enjoyed that club."

"Well... Oh! Mako what happened? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Was it that bad?" Korra asked. Mako nodded.

"What happened bro, talk to us!" Bolin grabbed Mako's shoulders and shook him.

"I walked up to them and said hi. Suddenly Azula slapped me and started yelling at me about how it's rude to disrupt other people's conversation. "

"See what I mean the Asami Sato back then would have defended Mako. She's changed Bo."

 _Ding_

"Let's head to class guys."

Korra walked to her first period class which was math. Korra had the bad luck of having math early in morning. If it wasn't for Asami Sato, Korra would have switched classes. But Korra wanted to see Asami everyday even if it means doing derivatives in the morning. Korra sat at her usual seat which was at the back of the class. Korra looked around for Asami but she wasn't there.

Ten minutes into the class Asami walked in and by some luck the only seat left was right next to her. Asami sat down and Korra waved hi but Asami didn't acknowledge her, Asami just stared at the board.

Class was almost finished when Korra saw out of the corner of her eye a tear fall down from Asami's cheek. Korra felt her heart broke at the sight. She wanted to comfort Asami and make the pain go away. She would hold her and tell her that everything would be alright. She would tell her jokes until Asami would cry out of laughter and not out of pain.

Korra reached out her hand to Asami "Hey are you ok?"

The bell rang and Asami was quickly out the door. Korra was left there with her hand hanging in the air. Korra went through the rest of the day without seeing Asami but her thoughts was filled of her. Korra kept thinking of why she would cry or what she would do if she ever see Asami cry again. _Maybe it's because of her mom, Asami probably misses her. Oh crap! Tomorrow is the death anniversary of her mom I almost forgot. I have to get her something._ Korra promised herself that she would wake up extra early tomorrow to get Asami something.

The next day Korra went to the flower shop to get firelilies because Korra knew that's Asami's mom's favorite flower. It's not like Korra is stalking Asami 24/7 to know that fact about her. Then Korra went to the candle store and then to the candy shop to get Asami's favorite candy polvoron. Korra then sat by the school step and wrote Asami a letter that she's sure would make Asami smile. Korra then went to Asami's locker and put all her little gifts inside. No Korra was not stalking Asami she just has a good relationship with the guidance counselor Tenzin.

As school started Korra secretly watched Asami open her locker and the sight brought a smile to her face and heart. Asami was smiling from ear to ear. It's been a while since Korra saw Asami smile and the sight just brings warmth to her body. Asami looks around and stares at Korra. Suddenly Korra's heart starts beating faster. Asami waves at Korra and Korra waves back and smiles.

"Hey Asami!"

Korra is startled. She looks back and see's Azula waving at Asami. Korra's smile quickly turns into a frown.

"Hey Azula"

"What the heck is that? Is it from you secret admirer again? Why does he keep giving you gifts and what's so special about this day?" Korra saw a flicker of anger in Asami's eyes. "Well anyway let's head to the gym Kuvira's there working out."

They were walking to the gym when Asami suddenly turns around and took a quick whiff of the firelilies and smiled. Korra's stomach did a flip. She watched as Asami put the flower back in her locker and ran after Azula.

During math class Korra couldn't concentrate. All she could think about was how she made Asami Sato smile like a kid in a candy store. Korra was staring at the back of Asami's head when Asami turned around. Asami noticed the tan girl smiling at her so she gave her a smile back. Korra's stomach began to flutter.

 _This is it I'm going to ask Asami out and tell her those gifts were from me. After class tho I don't want to get detention._

When the bell rang Korra had already packed her stuff and made her way to Asami's desk.

"Hi Asami so I wanted to say that you look really pretty and I was the one who gave you those gifts in your locker. Well I've been giving you gifts since your mom died. I probably shouldn't mention that but I just wanted to see you smile again like you used to when you were building a model car. It's not like I secretly watch you building cars but I'm rambling like an idiot. But I just wanted to ask if you w…"

Asami stood up and grabbed her bag and walked out of the room. Leaving Korra alone again. Korra's eyes began to water she sat down on Asami's seat and dropped her head on the desk crying her heart out. Korra skipped second and third period and spend it sitting down on Asami's desk crying.

"Korra what the heck? Why are you skipping class? You never skip class." Bolin heard a sniffle. "Korra are you ok?" Bolin tried to reach for Korra's arm but Korra's head snapped back up.

"No Bolin I'm not ok! Asami Sato just walked right out while I was asking her out. She probably didn't know I was there. What was I thinking? That she might like me just because I gave her some firelilies. What the fudge Bolin! She changed so much. Why does she even hanging out with those two babbling baboons? They don't even know that today is the day when her mom die. Why do I even care? She probably has no idea I exist." Korra was screaming, arms flailing everywhere and tears kept pouring down her eyes.

"It's ok Korra I got you." Bolin hugged Korra and rubbed her back. Korra buried her face in Bolin's chest.

"Why do I even try Bo?" Korra said her voice cracking.

"I think it's because you love her and its ok to try. If you never try you will always wonder what the answer could have been but now you know."

"Yeah I do. Asami would never love me like I love her."

Another period went by with Bolin just holding Korra. Korra had stopped crying but kept her face buried in Bolin's chest.

"Hey Korra its lunch time you think we can head to the cafeteria, I'm kinda hungry."

Korra looked up at Bolin, her eyes still red and puffy.

"You go ahead Bo I think I'm just going to stay here."

"Korra are you sure? If you want I could just grab something quickly and come back here or …"

"No Bo its fine. I just want to be alone anyway."

"Ok I'll see you at gym then?"

"Maybe."

Bolin stood up and went to the cafeteria. Korra just sat there staring at the wall remembering what had just occurred.

"Aaaahh!" Korra stood up and slammed her fist at Asami's desk.

"Stupid, Fucking Asami Sato!" Korra took the chair and threw it at the wall.

"HEY!"

Korra looked to the door and saw vice principle Lin standing there with her arms crossed.

"No throwing desk around, detention for you for a month starting today."

"What?" Korra yelled.

"You got detention for a month?"

"Yeah Mako. I threw a desk at the wall and vice principle Lin happens to be just walking by. Just my luck."

"Well maybe you'll meet a really pretty girl at detention." Bolin said trying to cheer Korra up.

"Bo the only people that Korra will meet at detention are trouble makers which is not good for you Korra."

"Yeah. Well I have to go to detention I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Ok. Bye Korra try not to get tattoos or piercing while your're there."

"Bro she's going to detention not prison."

"Yeah but vice principle Lin is proctoring it."

"Oh."

Korra walked into the detention room and took a seat at the front closest to the door. Korra sat there quietly waiting for detention to start when she heard the door open. Korra's jaw dropped it was Asami Sato. Asami sat down in the front row but right next to the window. Korra watched Asami and her thoughts began to drift to what happened earlier. Korra's anger began to boil, she quickly stood up ready to give Asami the lecture of her life when vice principle Lin walked in.

"Alright ladies you are her because you broke the rules. You'll be spending a whole month with me. Now here are the rules keep seated, no talking, no sleeping, no texting, and no annoying noises. If you break any of these rules you'll get another week of detention got that? Why are you standing up?" Lin looked at Korra.

Korra quickly sat down. _Fudge I have to spend a whole month with Asami. This day just keeps getting better and better._ Korra slapped her face with her hand which made a noise.

"I said no annoying noises! Another week of detention for you!" Lin pointed at Korra.

When Lin turned around Korra made a face at her. Asami chuckled. Korra looked at Asami and saw her smiling suddenly her stomach began to flutter.

"Another week of detention for you Ms. Sato."

Korra stared at Asami while Asami looked back and smiled.

 _Maybe I still have chance._


	5. Somebody to You

Note if this is the first time your reading this I just want to let you know that this is part 2 of the last chapter.

* * *

Somebody to You by The Vamps

It's been a week since Korra got detention and that disaster with Asami happened. Korra was still mad at Asami for walking away when Korra was in the middle of asking her out. But that didn't stop Korra from stealing quick glances of Asami during detention. Asami never seemed to notice since she was always looking out the window.

Fourth period was just getting started when Korra suddenly had the urge to use the bathroom. She ran as fast as she could to the bathroom so she wouldn't get anymore detention. Korra was about to open the door to one of the stalls when she heard someone crying. _It's coming from the third stall._ Korra knocked on the door.

"Hey is everything alright in there?" No response. "I could get the guidance counselor if you want he's really cool and can help you."

"No no it's ok I just got my period that's all."

"Oh. I have a tampon." Korra grabbed a tampon out of her bag and slipped it underneath the stall. "Here you go."

Korra waited for the sound of plastic being unwrapped but heard nothing.

"Hey you could talk to me if you want to. I'm a great listener and I promised I won't tell anybody."

A few minutes later and the door of the stall opened slowly. Out come's the green eyed women, Asami. Korra was shocked, she stumbled back but caught one of the sinks so she wouldn't fall down.

 _Great what do I do now? I could give her a piece of my mind that's what I'll do._

Korra was about to berate Asami but Korra saw the pain in her eyes. Suddenly Korra's heart just drop at the sight of Asami. Her eyes were red and puffy and her shirt was damped from all the tears that she cried. Korra reached her hand out for Asami, this time it landed on Asami's shoulder. Korra's hand tingled at the touch which send sparks flying throughout her body. Korra lowered her hand to Asami's arm and rubbed it up and down. Asami leaned into the touch and suddenly threw herself into Korra's arms.

Korra was taken by surprise but she quickly recovered and enveloped Asami in a tight hug.

"Hey it's alright" Korra said while rubbing soothing circles on the back of Asami. Korra took a quick sniff of Asami's hair. _Ooohh strawberries and Jasmine._ Korra was lost in the smell but Asami's whimpering brought her back to reality.

 _No bad Korra! Don't take advantage of Asami while she's vulnerable. Come on Korra this is your chance you said you wanted to take her pain away and make her laugh now this is your chance._

Korra put her game face on. She was ready to do anything to make Asami smile again.

"Uh you want to hear a joke?" Korra said still rubbing Asami's back

Asami nodded in Korra chest.

"So a husband and wife are trying to set up a new password for their computer. The husband puts, "Mypenis," and the wife falls on the ground laughing because on the screen it says, "Error. Not long enough."

Asami laughs even though it's a faint laugh. Korra melts at the sound and her stomach begins to do flips. Asami pulls away from Korra's embrace. Korra pouts at the sudden loss of contact but was rewarded with the sight of Asami smiling back at her.

"Thank you." Asami said wiping the tears of her face.

"No problem. So you want to talk about it?"

"Umm. I really shouldn't involve you in my problems and don't you have class right now?"

"Uh no. I have lunch right now." Korra lied. "You can talk to me I spend a lot of time with Tenzin so I know a thing or two about giving guidance."

Asami chuckled, which was music to Korra's ears.

"Ok." Asami was a little hesitant at first since she barely knew the girl but the way Korra smiled back at her made Asami want to trust her.

"It's my father. He keeps locking his self-up in his room and is drinking again. It usually happens this time of the year." Korra knows why. "I think it's getting worse. I'm just scared that one day I'll wake up and find out that he's going to hurt himself. I don't want to lose my father too." Tears began to flow down Asami's cheeks. Korra reaches her hand to wipe it away but pauses when Asami flinched at the touch. Asami doesn't pull away so Korra continues to wipe away the tears.

"I don't really know what it feels like to lose a parent but I do know that it's hard when you're trying to cope on your own. I think you should talk to him tell him how you feel about the situation and how it affects you. He's your dad and if he sees you're hurting he'll stop. And maybe you two can build a car together I know your dad is the inventor of the satomobile and you love building cars. So you two can bond over that."

"Thanks." Asami had stopped crying. Asami then raised an eyebrow at Korra "wait how did you know I like to build cars?"

"Uh…I saw you… at…engineering club!?"

"Thank you again. What was your name again?" Korra was relief that Asami didn't think that she was stalking her.

"Oh I'm Ko…"

Kuvira burst into the bathroom. "Asami where have you been! Who are you?" Kuvira looked at Korra.

"I'm Kor…"

"Whatever. Asami we have to go, Azula is waiting for us out in the bleachers. You know how she gets when were late."

"Ok. Just wait a minute. Wait for me outside." Kuvira left the bathroom.

Asami took her makeup kit out of her bag and began to fix herself so it looked like she wasn't crying.

Korra grabbed Asami's hand "You know if they are your friends you don't have to put a mask on right?"

Asami looked at Korra with wide eyes. Asami sigh and put the makeup back in her bag.

"Thank you again…"

"My name is…"

"Asami let's go!" Kuvira grabbed Asami's arm and dragged her out of the bathroom but before Asami was completely out the door she mouthed another thank you to Korra.

Korra smiled back. Korra couldn't help but do a victory dance in bathroom. She completely forgot about what happened a week ago. All Korra could think about was how she made Asami smile, her laugh and how Asami's skin felt under her hands. Korra couldn't wait to see Asami again in detention and maybe have another conversation with her. Korra left the bathroom to go to her class completely forgetting how she needed to use the bathroom. So Korra spent the rest of the period doing the pee pee dance because Hasook had to hog the bathroom pass.

Korra was extra early in detention practicing what she going to say to Asami. _Hey Asami remember me from the bathroom. That doesn't sound right._ Korra's thoughts were interrupted when Asami walked in. Korra put on the biggest smile she can muster and waved hi to Asami but Asami kept on walking. Korra's smile turned upside down.

Asami stopped midway of the classroom and turned around to look at Korra. Asami walked straight to Korra and examined her. Korra froze and let Asami examined her enjoying how Asami looked at her.

"You're the girl from the bathroom!" Asami clasped her hand together finally recognizing the girl.

"Yeah that's me! Bathroom girl!" Korra said jumping out of her seat.

"I never got your name. I'm Asami by the way" Asami put her hand out.

Korra reached out her hand to shake Asami's. Once their hands connected Korra felt that tingle all over her body again.

"I'm Kor…"

"Alright ladies detention starts now." Lin walked in and Korra grunted at the interruption.

"I'm Kor…"

"Didn't you hear me detention starts now and if you don't want another week of detention you'll stop talking." Asami retracted her hand off Korra's grip and walked to her seat.

Korra was getting frustrated so she yelled "MynameisKorra!"

"Detention!"

Asami turned around to look at Korra with a grin on her face. Korra gave Asami the goofiest grin ever. Asami sat down on her chair while keeping eye contact with Korra. Korra did the same. Once seated Asami smirked and took her arm and put it right on her mouth. She made a farting sound and Korra had to put a hand on her mouth to silence her laugh.

"Detention for you too! Seriously what is wrong with you kids?"

Korra and Asami looked at each other while they giggled silently. Detention went by smoothly with Korra stealing glances at Asami while Asami did the same. Every time one or the other would catch the other staring their cheeks would turn red and they would quickly turn the other way.

After detention Korra walked to Asami.

"Hey you know you didn't have to do that right."

"I know but I couldn't let you spend a whole week alone with vice principle Lin after helping me out in the bathroom." Asami smiled at Korra and gave her a hug.

"Hehe" Korra rubbed the back of her neck.

"If you want my friends and I are having a beach party this Saturday if you want to come you can and feel free to invite those two guys you always hang out with."

"Ok"

Asami walked out the room and Korra couldn't help but do another victory dance.

 _Wait! How does Asami know I hang out with Bolin and Mako? Does that means she notices me? It doesn't matter I have to go find Bo and get advice._

"Hey how come you don't come for me when you need advice?" Mako asked Korra.

"Because you don't know anything about relationships all you do is argue and yell at the girls you date. That's why your relationships doesn't last long. Plus Bolin and Opal had been going steady for six months now."

"Fine" Mako huffed.

"Korra all you need to do is be yourself and Mako and I will make sure you get some alone time with Asami" Bolin wiggled his eyebrows while Korra rolled her eyes.

 _Saturday_

"Ok Korra you ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready"

"I SAID ARE YOU READYYY!" Bolin yelled.

"Yes I'm READYYY" Korra yelled back.

"Alright enough SpongeBob. Let's just go." Mako said

"You remember the plan Mako?"

"Yes. Distract Azula and Kuvira so Korra can swoop in and take Asami away. But remember I get Kuvira and you get Azula." Mako poked Bolin's chest.

"Alright let's do this guys."

They walked to the beach and Korra quickly spotted Asami wearing a maroon two piece. Korra's jaw dropped at the sight. Asami had a toned stomach, flawless skin and her legs was gorgeously long.

"You ready Korra?" Bolin asked

"On second thought I think I'm going to go." Korra turned around and ran away.

"Oh no you don't" Mako tackled Korra into the ground to stop her. They both struggled to get control.

"Are you guys ok?" Mako and Korra stopped fighting while Bolin yelped in surprise. Mako and Korra's limbs were tangled together. Both Korra and Mako's face was in the sand.

"Asami hey. How you doin?" Korra said with sand in her mouth. Korra pushed Mako off her body and dusted herself.

"Come on I want to show you something." Asami held her hand out for Korra to take.

Korra didn't think twice and took Asami's hand wanting to feel that tingle in her body again. Bolin giggled once their hands were connected and Mako just smiled at the sight.

Once Korra and Asami were out of sight Mako and Bolin went to action to distract Azula and Kuvira so they wouldn't go looking for Asami. By some luck Mako got Azula.

"So where are we going again?" Korra asked Asami.

"Your so impatient just wait"

Korra trusted Asami and let her lead the way. She just enjoyed the feeling of Asami's hand.

"Here we are."

"Wow its beautiful here."

They were in a secluded part of the beach with a clear view of the sunset. It was peaceful and quiet. Korra took a look at Asami and she knew that Asami was the one for her.

"You're staring"

"Sorry" Korra rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "So what is this place?"

"This is where my family used to go to. We just swam around and picked up shells. It was fun" Asami sigh.

Korra took Asami hand, hoping that it's not crossing any boundaries.

"I took your advice by the way. For the first time in a long time my dad and I worked on a project together. It was amazing. He actually enjoyed himself and smiled. And now were working on something new together. Thanks Korra." Asami gave Korra a smile her eyes glistening with tears.

Korra smiled back "No problem"

They stayed in their little area just the two of them talking about random stuff. Every time Asami would mention her mother she would cry but this time she had a shoulder to cry on and someone to comfort her. Korra would crack jokes so Asami would smile again. Once they got hungry they challenged each other on who can catch a fish first. Korra won but her ego was quickly crushed when she couldn't start a fire with just sticks and stones. Asami on the other hand started a fire in just one try. Asami explained how it's all about using the right amount of force so you get friction. Korra just nodded even though she didn't know what half of the words Asami was using.

"It was nice hanging out with you Korra. We should do this again sometime."

"Yeah we should. I'm free next weekend if you want to hang."

"I would love that." Asami gave Korra a kiss on the cheek which made Korra's legs go weak. "I'll see you on Monday at school."

Korra just smiled and sported a blush on her cheeks. Her brain had just melted and couldn't form any coherent sentences. Asami giggled. Asami was about to walk away when Korra grabbed her by the arm and twirled her around, pulling Asami close to her body. Their lips inches apart from each other. Korra gulped and kissed Asami on the cheeks. Now it was Asami's turn to blush. Korra let Asami go, Asami walked away but tumbled on a rock but regained her balance. Korra smiled knowing that she made Asami flustered.

A few weeks went by and Asami and Korra got to know each other more. They talked in math class, said hi to each other in the hallways and spend after school together. They learned sign language and signed to each other during detention so they can still talk without making any noise. They would also talk all night and text each other about anything. Asami even joined Korra, Bolin and Mako to watch a pro-bending game. Asami was getting back to her old self thanks to Korra.

Asami had invited Korra to join her and her father to work on the new satomobile they were working on. Hiroshi and Korra seemed to get along really well.

"Hey Korra can you pass me the wrench?"

"Yeah here." Their fingers brush and Asami couldn't help but blush. Asami thanked the spirits that she was under the car so Korra wouldn't see her face. Little did Asami know that Korra was blushing too.

"Let's take a break." Hiroshi suggested.

Korra took a water bottle and drank it. Asami was on the opposite side watching as Korra drank the water. Asami couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight Korra was wearing a blue tanktop that showed her defined muscles and the way her neck and throat move at each gulp send shivers down Asami's spine. She moved her gaze to Korra's lips and Asami wanted her body to move and grab Korra by the shirt and slam her at the hood of the car and make out with her.

Korra noticed Asami staring and smiled at her. Asami was sure that her heart skipped a beat. Asami had never felt this way before about someone.

 _Oh fudge I think I'm falling for her._


	6. Crazy For You

Part 3

* * *

Crazy for You by Madonna

These feelings Asami felt for Korra was a whole new experience. She never felt this way before. She would smile every time she would see Korra in the hallway and because of Korra she rejoined the engineering club which she loved. For the first time she began to trust someone. She would tell Korra all her problems and insecurities and Korra would be there listening to her. Offering her shoulder to cry on, make her laugh and help her conquer her problems.

Asami had to admit she was beginning to love detention because she got Korra all to herself. Even if they couldn't communicate with words their eyes spoke volumes plus they still had sign language. As days went by their seats got closer and closer. Soon they were seating right next to each other in detention. Vice principle Lin couldn't care less as long as they stayed quiet. Asami was contemplating on whether to get in trouble again just so she can have Korra all by herself again.

Asami knew that every day she spent with Korra she's falling for her even more and more. She wanted, no needed Korra to be hers and when Asami Sato wants something she gets it. That's what she learned from hanging out with Azula and Kuvira if you want something go get it and don't mind the collateral damage. Asami calculated her plan to get Korra to like her, she even made a blueprint of it but Asami made sure that there won't be any collateral damage and that in the end if Korra didn't return her feelings, that they would still be friends.

"Korra you need to ask Asami out" Bolin tried to explain to Korra that by how much the two had been spending time together that Asami liked her too.

"I already did and she walked away remember that, you were there comforting me."

"Yeah but that was like six weeks ago things have changed now."

"We're just friends and that's all will ever be and I'm fine with that. As long as I can take some pain off Asami and make her smile I'm ok with just being friends."

'Whooo-whooo!'

Korra turned around and her jaw dropped. Asami was wearing a low cut v-neck that showed a good portion of her assets and short shorts that accentuated her gorgeous legs. Azula and Kuvira looked great too but Korra's eyes were glued on Asami.

"Hey Korra!" Asami gave Korra a smile and a hug. Korra just stood there frozen in place and dazed.

"Korra the pretty women said hi. Say something back" Bolin nudged Korra's side.

"uh..Asmi loks pratty"

"She says hi" Bolin said putting his hands on Korra's mouth.

"So Korra I was thinking we can hang out again after detention if you want to. It's our last day of detention we should celebrate."

"Yes!" she will love to. Bolin talked for Korra while Korra just nodded.

"Ok good see you later then" Asami gave Korra another hug and winked at her. Korra's legs began to falter. Bolin had to hold Korra up so she wouldn't fall on the floor.

While this was happening Azula was staring right at Mako. Mako was hiding behind his locker door trying to avoid Azula's gaze. As the trio was leaving Azula lunged at Mako slamming him to the lockers. Azula puts her lips right next to Mako's ears.

"I like you. You will be mine." Azula gives Mako a peck on the cheek and walks away.

Both Korra and Mako stare at their ladies as they walk away with drool hanging out of their mouth. Little did they know that both Asami and Azula were swinging their hips seductively for them.

"I would tap that ass!" Hasook and Tahno both said.

Korra and Mako whipped their head at the two. Korra grabbed Tahno while Mako grabbed Hasook and threw them against the locker.

"Stay away from my girl!" they both said in unison. Which made them look at each other. Once they realized what they were doing they quickly released their holds and tried to compose themselves.

"Wow! You two are way into deep!" Bolin yelled and pulled Korra and Mako into a hug. Korra and Mako just looked at each other trying to comprehend what had just happened and why they did it.

Asami arrived at detention a little early going over her plans to get Korra to like her. By the way Korra was earlier she thinks she got Korra on hook, now it's time to reel her in. Korra walked through the door and sat next to Asami.

"Hey what's that?" Korra pointed at the blueprints.

"Oh nothing just some blueprints for the engineering club" Asami quickly hid the blueprints away in her back pack.

"Oooh let me see. I wanna see" Korra reached for the blueprints but Asami swatted her hand away. "Ow! That really hurts" Korra tried to mimic the boy from the video Charlie bit my finger. Asami giggled at the expression.

"No you can't see it. It's a surprise!"

"Fine" Korra huffed. "So where are we going after detention?"

"I was thinking we can go to the carnival they just opened today."

"Oh we ca…"

"Detention starts now." Vice principle Lin walks in.

Korra shuts her mouth and begins to sign to Asami.

 _We can invite Bolin and Mako to come with us._

 _No they can't come._ Asami quickly interjects.

 _Why not?_

Asami thought for a second _because I heard Bolin was having a date with Opal while Mako had to…_ Asami paused again. _He has to wash Pabu!_ Yes nailed it Asami thought.

 _Huh?_ Korra gave Asami a confused look.

 _It's his turn to wash Pabu._

 _Oh ok. So just us?_

 _Yeah. Is that weird._

 _No I love hanging out with you._ Asami blushed at the statement.

After detention Korra and Asami walked to the Carnival together. They engaged in a smooth conversation talking about random things. Their fingers would gradually brush each other's while they walk but they would quickly avert their gaze off each other to hide their blush.

Once they reach the carnival they made their way first to the food area because Korra's stomach kept rumbling. They both got a corn dog and a pretzel and one cotton candy to share.

"How's the pretzel?" Asami asked.

"Its fine I had better."

"I knew we should've gotten the churros."

"It's fine Asa…"

Oof! Korra bumped into someone and fell on her butt. "What the fudge man. Watch were your walking."

Korra looked up to find Mako sitting on the ground. Korra quickly got up and noticed Azula offering a hand to him. Korra looked back and forth between Mako and Azula.

"Wait a minute. Are you guys on a date!?"

"No."

"Yes"

Azula stared daggers at Mako and slapped his arm. Mako rubbed his now injured arm.

"Are you?" Azula looks at Korra and Asami.

Korra froze at the question. It never once crossed Korra's mind that this was a date, since Asami never mentioned it and they always hung out together. Korra looked at Asami hoping that she would say yes.

Asami shrugged "Maybe?" Asami looked at Korra biting her lip.

"Well you better figure it out" Azula grabs Mako's hand and drags him to the Ferris wheel.

Korra looks at Asami "So is this a date?" _Please say yes. Please say yes._

"If you want it be."

Korra grinned and held both of Asami's hand "Yes."

For a moment they just looked at each other's eyes relishing the moment.

"Come on let's make this the best first date ever!"

The night was full of laughter and fun. They played most of the carnival games, Korra won Asami an Appa stuff toy from the game test your strength. Asami laughed at how Korra flexed her biceps. They also rode all the rides including the kiddie ones but Asami's favorite was the carousel. There was only one horse left, so Korra and Asami had to share. Korra was in the front while Asami on the back, her arms wrapped around Korra's stomach and her head on Korra's shoulder. Asami enjoyed the way Korra's back felt it was warm and comforting at the same time. Korra smiled throughout the ride and asked the ride operator if he could make it last longer.

Korra then suggested that they rent a turtleduck boat to make the date even special. Korra paddled the boat to a secluded area so they can have some privacy. They laid on the boat holding each other looking up at the beautiful night sky with Korra as the big spoon. When Asami broke the silence.

"So having fun on our date?"

"Yeah it's amazing. You're amazing" Korra looked at Asami and gave her hand a squeeze. Asami blushed at compliment.

"Can I ask you a question?" Asami asked.

"Yeah. Of course."

"When did you start liking me?"

"Uh…" Korra began to fiddle with her fingers. "Since freshman year."

"What? That was like three years ago."

"Yeah" Korra rubbed the back of her neck and gave Asami a sheepish smile.

"You had a crush on me for three years and you never asked me out?"

"I wanted to but then your mom died, and then you started hanging out with Azula and Kuvira all the time. You were never alone for more than five minutes for me to properly ask you out. Plus Azula scares me."

"Azula scares everybody." They both chuckled.

"And then when I did ask you out." Korra grimaced at the memory. "You just walked away. Then we started hanging out and I thought you didn't see me as girlfriend material but just as a friend."

"Wait when did you ask me out?"

"Like six weeks ago. I was the one who gave you those gifts and when you smiled at it like really smile not the fake one you always wear. I thought I had a chance so I decided to ask you out but then you just walked away. I got mad and threw your chair at the wall, that's why I got detention."

"Oh Korra. To be honest I was trying to ignore everybody during that day, I always do, even my dad. I'm so sorry Korra." Asami caressed Korra's cheek.

"It's ok." Korra was relief that Asami didn't completely reject her and that it was just a misunderstanding. "But if you would have heard me, would you have gone out with me?"

Asami nodded.

"Really!" Korra's eye widened.

"Yeah. I always had a thing for my secret admirer." Asami gave Korra a wink and Korra swore her heart skipped a beat.

"Wow! I should have told you sooner."

"Yeah." Asami took Korra's hand "Thank you Korra for all the things you did for me. Your little gifts and notes made the death anniversary of my mom bearable. Korra you make me smile without even trying and when I'm with you my hearts just wants to jump out of my chest. I'm so stupid if I would have opened my eyes I would found you sooner." Asami looked away from Korra.

"No you're not." Korra took Asami's jaw and turned her to face her. "You're smart, beautiful, kind, sweet, caring, and brave, I mean the list goes on and on. But to some it all up, you're an amazing person Asami, there's no one like you and it was worth the wait." Korra cupped Asami's face and wiped the tears that was now falling off Asami's cheeks.

"Thank you Korra." Korra kissed Asami's cheeks. "You know what's funny I actually made a whole blueprint on how to get you to like me." Asami took the blueprint out of her purse and handed it Korra.

"Wow! This looks… complicated!?" It had many sketches with different contraptions drawn on it. There was a satomobile, a sunset, fireworks and twenty steps in total.

"So I guess you're crazy for me Ms. Sato." Korra grinned at Asami.

"I guess I 'am."

Their bodies began to lean forward and soon their lips were inches apart. They kept leaning forward but stopped when they heard a loud groan and _was that a moan_. They look to their left and saw a boat pass by, in it was Azula and Mako making out furiously. Asami looked at Korra and they both blushed. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami and held Asami in her arms. They stayed like that for a while enjoying how their bodies fit perfectly together until they had to return the boat because the carnival was closing.

* * *

"So you and Asami are officially together?" Bolin clasped his hands together.

"Yeah. Man and it feels amazing, I get to hold her hand and hug her."

"So you going to ask her to the dance?"

"What? What dance? When?!" Korra started to panic.

"I told you yesterday but you were all like Asami and I are going out, Asami is my girlfriend, Asami this and Asami that" Bolin did the best Korra expression he could. Korra just rolled her eyes at him.

"So what do I do? How do I ask her out?"

"I don't know? Just be spontaneous about it. Bye" Bolin ran away before Korra could catch him.

 _Alright how do I be spontaneous?_ Korra played different scenarios on how she could ask Asami to the dance in her head. Her face contorting every time she didn't liked the scenario. People were starting to stare at her but Korra was too focused to notice all the stares.

"Hey Korra are you ok?"

"Ah…Asami! Hey what's up?" Korra changed her face into a smile.

"You look like you were having seizure" Asami put a hand on Korra's forehead.

"Oh no I'm fine I was just thinking" Korra took Asami's hand off her forehead and kissed it.

Asami giggled and kissed Korra on the cheek "Ok see you later then."

Korra watch Asami walk away

 _I got it!_

Class just ended and Asami walked to her locker to get her books for her next class. Once she opened her locker she saw a note. She opened it and read it

 _Will You Go To The Dance With Me?_

Asami looked around and spotted Korra at the end of the hallway with a bouquet of fire lilies and the biggest toothy grin ever. Korra walk up to her girlfriend and bounced back and forth.

"So…?"

"Yes!" Korra picked up Asami and twirled her around giving Asami a kiss on the cheek.

At the dance Korra wore a blue button up shirt with a black vest on top, and black slacks. While Asami wore a red dress that was backless. Bolin was with his girlfriend Opal and Mako with Azula. Kuvira didn't go because her date cancelled at the last minute.

"So you guys ready for some dancing!"

"Heck yeah!" Korra fist bumped Bolin.

They all headed to the dancefloor. Mako and Azula quickly grind at each other while Opal, Bolin, Asami and Korra kept it PG 13.

A slow song started to play and soon Asami's and Korra's bodies began to move closer and closer to each other until the gap in between their bodies was gone. Asami rested her forehead against Korra's. Asami had never felt happier since her mother died.

"I really like you Korra."

"And I really like you too Asami Sato" Korra slowly closed the gap between their lips and kissed Asami. Asami swore she saw fireworks. They pulled apart trying to catch their breath. Asami looked at Korra and she knew at that moment that she's definitely crazy for this girl.


	7. Shopping Can Be Murder

"Korra can you straighten up your posture" Mako said as he places a pack of water bottles in the shelves. They were both employees of a little grocery store owned by Tenzin, Korra's uncle.

"Ugh Mako quit picking on me. Just because you got promoted as manager that doesn't mean you can boss me around" Korra said as she continued to slouch on the cash register counter.

"Yes he can that's what managers do they manage workers, I think?" Bolin said scratching his head.

"Bo you're supposed to be on my side."

"Why would Bolin be on your side I'm his brother!"

"Well he loves me more!" Korra said as she stepped into Mako's personal space.

"You know what just get back to work" Mako turned around and continued his inspection of the aisles.

"I hate your brother" Korra said crossing her arms and pouting.

"You just hate him because he got the promotion instead of you."

"Of course I'm mad. I mean my own uncle choose some broody teenager instead of his own niece to be manager."

"I mean I get why Tenzin chose him over you he's more qualified he…"

Korra wasn't even paying attention to Bolin anymore, she was just staring at Mako hoping that those can of beans would magically fall on top of him and seriously injure him. Korra then got an idea, she took a lemon in her hand and was about to throw it at Mako when she heard the bell ring indicating that someone just entered their store.

"Hottie at ten o'clock!" Bolin yelled which got Korra's attention. Korra turned her gaze to the double doors to find the most beautiful girl ever. She had long dark hair, luscious red lips, piercing green eyes and she was wearing a pencil skirt and a white blouse that hug her curves. _And she's looking right at me!_

Korra waved at the girl with green eyes and the girl smiled back at Korra. Korra was about to make a move but Mako beat her to it.

"Mother freaking spirits I'm going to kill that guy!" Korra said as she squeezed the lemon in her hand causing its juices to squirt into her eyes. "Ow! My eyes!" Korra said as she drop the lemon so she could use her hands to rub at her eyes. Which was a bad decision because her hands was full of lemon juice causing her eyes to sting even more.

The girl looked at Korra with a worried expression but Mako reassured her that Korra was fine and that she just wants attention. The girl nods and continues her grocery shopping while also stealing glances at the tan girl. Meanwhile Korra reaches for anything to wipe her hands on. Her hand happened to land on Bolin's face and soon Bolin starts screaming as his eyes begins to sting too. Everyone in the grocery store looks at the two employees crying in pain and knocking over cans as they blindly try to grab a towel.

Mako finally comes to their rescue and hands both of them a towel. They hastily took it and wiped their faces with it. Once Korra could open her eyes again she searches for the green eyed girl. Korra found her by the vegetables section staring at her and laughing through her hands. Probably because of how stupid she just looked a few seconds ago. Korra didn't mind that the girl was laughing at her because she found out it cute.

After the green eyed girl finally regained her composure she mouthed an are you ok to Korra and Korra responded with a nod. Korra jumped over the counter to make her move again but Mako stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"What now?" Korra whined.

"Some guy spilled coconut juice in aisle three go clean it up" Mako said handing a mop and bucket to Korra.

"Why can't you clean it?"

"Because I'm the manger and I order you to do it so go" Mako shoved the cleaning supplies at Korra.

Korra took a glance at the green eyed girl and lifted the mop to show her that she has to clean up something. The green eyed girl just smiled in understanding and went back to her shopping list. Korra sighed, she really wanted to talk to the green eyed girl.

Seven minutes later Korra was done cleaning up the juice. Korra quickly placed the mop and bucket away in the janitor's closet. Korra was hopping that the green eyed girl was still in the store. Korra went up and down the aisle looking for her only to find her reaching up to get a can of tomato.

"Hey you need any help?"

The green eyed girl was startled for a moment but when she realized it was the cashier girl she smiled.

"Yeah I need two cans of tomato but it's too high for me to get. Do you happen to have a small ladder?"

"I don't need one" The green eyed girl raised an eyebrow at Korra. If she couldn't reach it how can this girl who's shorter than her reach it? The green eyed girl was intrigued at how the employee would go about this so she stepped out of the way to make room for her.

Korra wanted to impress the girl so she decided to show off her awesome jumping skills. Korra bent her knees and jumped as high as she could, Korra managed to get one can.

"Amazing!" the green eyed girl said while clapping her hands. She was really impressed at how the employee could jump that high. This boosted Korra's ego and got ready to get the next can.

However all of the other cans that were left were stacked together. So Korra had to get the one that was all the way at the top. Korra took a deep breath and took a leap of faith _yolo._

"What was that?" Mako said as he stopped taking inventory.

"Someone probably knocked over a bunch of cans, no big deal let Korra handle it" Bolin said.

"Ok" Mako said going back to work.

Back in aisle number six Korra was laying on the floor with a hand over her head surrounded by a bunch of can of tomatoes surrounding her.

"Of my gosh are you ok?" the green eyed girl said as she kneeled down to help the employee.

Korra nodded as she smiled sheepishly and handed her a can of tomato.

The green eyed girl laughed as she helped the employee up. Korra thought that green eyed girl's laugh was the most beautiful sound she's ever heard. Korra wanted to hear it again and again.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Come on I'll ring you up."

As they made their way to the cash register both women stole glances at each other, studying each other's body. Korra swore that the girl was looking at her biceps and blushing at the same time. While the green eyed girl was sure that the employee was checking her out too.

"Have a nice day" Korra said as she waved goodbye to the green eyed girl.

"You too!"

As the green eyed girl walked out the store her heels got caught on one of the cracks on the floor that Korra promised Tenzin she'll fixed but never got around to it. Before the green eyed girl could hit the floor Korra caught her. Korra's arms wrapped around the girls waist, her front pressed firmly on the girls back and both girls blushed at the contact.

"Thanks again."

"No problem" Korra said releasing the girl.

"Shit my heels broke."

The green eyed girl held onto Korra's shoulder for support to remove her heels. Korra was thankful that the girl wasn't looking at her because she's sure that her face is red. The girl's touch was sending shivers down Korra's spine. Once the girl had removed both her heels Korra made a decision that she might regret later but yolo right?

"You want me to carry you to your car?"

The green eyed girl snapped her head at Korra's direction and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I mean it's scorching hot outside and the pavement probably is too and I just don't want you to burn your feet. I mean it's your choice, if you don't want to its ok. No pressure, whatever you want I'll totally respect your decision…"

"Ok" the green eyed girl cut in to stop the employee's rambling. Also she wanted to feel the employees arm around her again.

"So do you want a piggyback ride or fireman style or…"

"Bridal style."

"Ok. Here I go" Korra placed one arm around the girl's back and then scooped her up. Korra then bent down to grab the girl's groceries off the floor. While the green eyed girl wrapped her arms around Korra's neck.

"Wow Korra's is so smooth" Bolin said as he and Mako watched Korra carry the beautiful girl.

"Pfft I can do better."

Korra wanted to smile so badly but she felt like it would creep the girl out. She was enjoying the feeling of the green eyed girl's body pressed up against her. She felt like they were meant to hold each other, there was just something about this girl that Korra likes but she can't seem to figure it out whilst the green eyed girl feels the same way.

Korra tried to keep her gaze straight ahead but when she felt the girl's eyes on her she couldn't help but look. The two locked eyes, they smiled at each other and kept their gaze at each other while Korra made her way through the parking lot to the girl's car.

 _*BEEP*_

Korra was startled and almost dropped the girl in her arms. The green eyed girl just tightened her grip on Korra and pressed her face closer to her neck. Korra's blushed grew and they broke eye contact to find that they were standing in front of a Florida orange truck.

"What are you doing? Do you want to die or something!? Walk on the side!" the driver yelled.

"Sorry we didn't see you there" Korra said apologizing to the driver.

Korra was too busy staring at the beautiful face of the girl in her arms that she didn't realize that she was about to walk onto an incoming truck and probably get them both killed. But hey at least they'll die in each other's arm happy.

"This is my car" the green eyed girl pointed at the black and red sport car that must have cost millions of dollars.

"Wow!"

"Yeah I built it myself."

This girl just keeps on amazing Korra, she's hot, smart, can get down and dirty and by the way she dresses she's probably a business person too, which is a plus.

"Nice" Korra said as she places the girl inside the car and her groceries in the trunk.

"Thanks again for the tomatoes and for carrying me here. I really appreciate it."

"Your welcome" Korra said grinning. "I'll see you again here?"

"Maybe" the green eyed girl smirks at Korra before driving off.

"Wow Korra who was that?" Bolin said as he jogs up to Korra.

"I think I'm in love and that is…SHIT I didn't get her name!" Korra said as she pulls on her hair.

"Well at least she got your name."

"Yeah you're right" Korra said as she calms down and looks at her name tag. "Fuck me."

* * *

"Hey dad I'm home with the grocery" Asami walks into the kitchen to find her dad making coffee.

"So how was your first day around town?"

"It was interesting. I met this girl and I think I want to get to know her more, maybe take her out on a date or something" Asami said smiling as she remembers how it felt so good to be wrapped around those strong arms and also that crooked smile that makes her heart jump.

"So who is this girl that makes my Asami so happy?"

"Her name is Kuvira!"


	8. Day Out With My Secret Agent Girlfriend

A Day Out With my Secret Agent Girlfriend

* * *

It was a nice day out, the sun was shining and the birds were chirping. Korra drank from her cup of tea while she waited patiently for her girlfriend to arrive. Korra was outside a café sitting at one of the tables, she was reading a newspaper. It was about some CIA agent who had killed a bunch of terrorists that were going to bomb the capital. The identity of the agent remained anonymous but they did say the agent's gender, a female.

Korra had been so worried for her girlfriend once she heard the news about the terrorist attack. Asami had a business meeting in Washington D.C. for her new line of motorcycles. Asami reassured Korra that she was far away from where the attack occurred. But Korra couldn't help it, she still got worried for the women she loves.

Korra had met Asami in her shop when she crashed her newly purchased bike. Korra had thought that since she could ride a bicycle then she could drive a motorcycle, that wasn't the case though. After thirty minutes of talking Korra had asked Asami out on a date. Their love blossomed and now they had been together for seven months and Korra had never felt happier.

Korra looks up from the newspaper to find that Asami was sitting across from her smiling.

"Asamiiii!" Korra reached over the table to hug her girlfriend in doing so she knocked over the salt and pepper can. Before the condiments can reach the ground Asami quickly caught it in her hands.

"Wow! You're like a ninja or something!" Korra said amazed at how Asami could always sneak up on her and catch things that were uncatchable.

"Hi to you too baby and I'm not a ninja, I'm your girlfriend" Asami leaned over the table to kiss Korra on the lips.

"I miss you" Korra said as they broke the kiss.

"I miss you too."

Korra waved over the waiter so they could order. While Korra talked to the waiter, Asami couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her. Asami looked over her shoulder to see a man and a women who was wearing a pink cap looking her way. _I knew they saw me during the attack at the white house._ Asami's cover was blown putting Korra's life in danger.

"Hey Asami."

"Hmm?"

"Do you want peppers with your sandwich?"

"No your hot enough for me" Asami winked at Korra who blushed. Asami loved getting Korra flustered because she looks so adorable. "That will be it for now thank you" Asami said dismissing the waiter.

"So tell me how the business meeting went" Korra said as she reached for Asami's hand.

"It was fine except when Varrick…" Asami stopped when she saw a sniper on the rooftop of the building across from them. "Hey Korra look a lucky penny!" Asami said pointing at the floor.

"Oh yeah!" Korra bent down to get it, giving Asami the perfect opportunity to kill the sniper. Asami reached for her 9mm handgun hidden in her purse with a silencer. Asami kept the gun hidden under the table and shot the sniper twice.

"Yeah lucky penny!" Korra shouted as she showed Asami the penny. Asami just smiled and kept her handgun under her thigh. "So what were you saying again about Varrick?"

"That he doesn't think I'm capable of managing the line" Asami saw that the man across from them was making his way over to their table. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Ok hurry up I think that's our food" Asami nods and stands up.

Asami and the man stare at each other. When the man was within reach Asami jabs him on his neck with her right hand. The jab was so fast that no one saw it. Asami guides the unconscious man down on a chair. That's when Asami noticed that his partner was taking something out of her bag _probably a gun._

Asami looks back at Korra who had two carrot sticks up her nose and an orange in her mouth. Asami laughs at Korra and then Asami lost it when Korra suddenly snorts one of the carrots up her nose. Korra got scared for a second but she shrugged it off and continued to play with her food. Asami loved goofy Korra who always makes her laugh no matter how sad she is. Asami sighed knowing that she had to cut the date short due to the people wanting to kill her.

Asami hadn't told Korra yet about her double life because it was one of the rules and she didn't want Korra to worry about her. Asami was also scared that she might lose Korra once she comes clean. Asami had planned on telling Korra on their one year anniversary hoping that their time together would strengthen their love for one another. That nothing can break them apart not even Asami lying to Korra about who she truly is.

"We have to go Korra" Asami said taking Korra's hand and lifting her off her seat.

"But we didn't get to eat yet" Korra said looking at the perfectly cooked egg and sandwiches.

"Here" Asami said as she gave Korra her sandwich and dragged her off.

They were stopped when the girl in the pink cap blocked their way.

"Umm excuse me ma'am were trying to get thro…" Korra didn't get to finish her sentence because the girl had Buddha's palmed Korra on her chest.

"Korra are you ok?" Asami said placing a hand on Korra's shoulder. Korra responded by holding her chest and coughing.

"Not my girlfriend you bitch!" _Nobody hurts my Korra!_

Asami punched the girl right on her face causing her to stumble back and trip over a table. Then two guys came charging up to her. Asami grabbed a cup and threw it at one of the guy slowing him down. Asami side kicked the other guy and flipped him over a table whilst Korra was on the ground trying to catch her breath. The other customers had already fled the scene.

Asami had taken down two other bad guys when Korra finally regained her breath. Korra stood up to find Asami stomping on some guy's face.

"Asami" Asami turned around to look at Korra who was looking at her in shock.

"Korra watch out!" Asami pulled Korra aside to shoot the guy who was about to shoot Korra.

"Fuck Asami! You just killed a person!" Korra said with her hands over her ears.

"Korra I can explain" before Asami could explain bullets were flying right at them.

Asami took hold of Korra's shoulders before diving behind the bar. Asami landed on top of Korra and she couldn't help but kiss and suck on Korra's neck.

"A-asami" Korra gasped and pulled Asami's head up. Asami looked at Korra with lidded eyes. "Asami we're getting shot at! This is not the time for sex."

"Sorry I'm a little horny ok. It's been a while since we did it!" Asami yelled over the sound of gun fire.

Asami rolled off Korra, she peeked over a bar to survey the area. She saw that there were only two people firing at them.

"Korra stay down and let me handle this" Asami said as she reloaded her gun. Korra could only nod.

Asami jumped over the counter and fired at the guy closest from her. Asami shot him on his arm then on his head. Then Asami walked over to the other guy while she kept on shooting at his direction.

Korra peeked over the bar to find her girlfriend shooting at some guy. Although Asami was killing people, she did it with style. Her hips were swaying seductively while she shoots and she did a couple of her signature hair flip.

When Asami had to put on a new clip the guy came out of his hiding. Asami looked up to see him towering over her. He takes the gun from Asami and punched her. Asami lands on the floor with a thud but she quickly stands back up ready to fight.

"Asami!" Korra yells as she makes her way over to them.

"Korra stay there" Asami gestures with her hand to stop Korra.

"But…"

"Trust me baby I got this" Asami said smiling at Korra. Korra smiles back and lets her girlfriend kick ass.

Asami cracks her neck and rips the side of her skirt just high enough so her leg could freely move. Asami runs up to the guy then she jumps on a table to punch him. Asami was too fast and lands a punch right on his jaw. Asami then does a flare to knock his legs over. Asami kicks him on his face and then puts his head in between her thighs to choke him.

Korra watch attentively ready to take action if Asami would ever need her help but by the looks of it she had it under control. Korra couldn't help but take quick glances up Asami's skirt giving her a full view of Asami's red lingerie. Also Korra wouldn't mind if she were in between those strong white thighs.

Once Asami couldn't feel the guys breath anymore she loosens her grip and stands up. Asami looks around to find Korra staring at her with an unreadable expression. _Shit she probably wants to break up with me._

"Korra I can explain…" Asami was interrupted again by the sound of tires screeching. Asami looks behind her to see two black cars. "Are you kidding me can they just give up already!" Asami grunted and took Korra by the hand to her car.

On the way to her car Asami's skirt got caught on a fence leaving her in her underwear. Asami didn't seem to notice, she was too focus on getting Korra to safety. But Korra noticed and she couldn't take her eyes off Asami's well rounded ass. Korra blushed and she wanted to touch it so bad but was she was afraid of what Asami might do to her. _But she's my girlfriend, I can touch her. Can I?_ A few seconds later Korra found herself in Asami's car.

"Buckle up baby I don't want you to get hurt" Asami said taking a shotgun from the back seat.

Korra's eyes widen at the big gun _I made the right choice of not touching Asami._

"Don't worry baby these guns aren't for you and I promise you I won't let them hurt you" Asami said sincerely and Korra knew Asami meant it by how her eyes showed both concern and love.

"Ok" Korra said buckling up.

"Hold on!" Asami puts the car on drive and sped off to the freeway.

Korra held on for dear life as Asami weaved her way through the traffic. Asami had one hand on the steering wheel while the other held the shotgun. Asami looked through her rear view mirror to find that the two black cars were right on her tail. Asami shoots the shotgun on one of the cars and just like she suspected, bulletproof.

"Korra open your door!"

Korra did as what she was told and opened her door. Asami waited for the right timing then shoots at the hinges of the car door. Korra screamed as Asami pointed the gun near her leg. Korra squirmed and continued to scream as Asami shot the door off. The door flew back and one of the black cars runs over the door causing it to swerve off the freeway and onto a wall. Asami smirked _one more to go._

Korra took off her seatbelt so she can breathe properly, that's when Asami took a wide turn. It caused Korra's body to lean to her right. Half of her body was now hanging out the car.

"Asaammiiii!" Korra screamed as she flailed her arms trying to grab hold of something. Korra's foot was the only thing keeping her from falling off the car.

"Asaaaamiii!" Korra screamed again as she sees an oncoming truck headed her way to decapitate her head.

Asami finally took notice of her girlfriend and yanked her in by her shirt. Korra's head landed hard on Asami's crotch.

"Ooooh!" Asami moaned as Korra's head made contact with her nether region. Korra's eyes widen realizing that she's in the most private part of her girlfriend. Korra wanted to rip Asami's lingerie off with her teeth and lick Asami senseless but it was not the time for that. Asami moaned again when Korra shifted her head against Asam's legs.

"Seriously Asami! Not the time for sex!" Korra spoke her head still buried in Asami. Asami felt the vibrations and moaned even more.

Korra pulled her head back up only to be met by a gun pointing at her. The other black car had caught up to them and were now right beside them. Korra yelped when she saw the barrel of the gun while Asami pushed Korra's head back down to her crotch, Asami moaned again.

"Just stay down there for a while" Asami said breathlessly. This was the last thing Asami needed, she needed to concentrate on killing the people that were trying to kill her not Korra who happened to be in between her legs. Asami aimed the shotgun at the car but her aiming faltered when she felt Korra sniff her.

"Korraaa! Stop!" Asami both screamed and moaned at the same time.

"Sorry you smell so good" every time Korra spoke it sent heat down Asami's legs.

Asami pulled Korra's head up once it was clear.

"Go at the back and stay down."

"But I liked it down there" Korra said with a pout.

Asami giggled and pushed Korra onto the back seat. Asami tried to shoot at the car again but it wasn't working then she remembered she had grenades in her car.

"Korra there's a secret compartment in the middle seat. Grab a grenade and throw it at the car."

"What?" Korra pulled off the seat and found three grenades in it. "I can't throw it. I'm scared" Korra's hand trembled while she held a grenade.

"Give it to me" Korra gave Asami the grenade. Asami pulled the safety pin off using her teeth. Asami then pressed on the break. As Asami passed the black car she smiled and waved at the two guys in it and then threw the grenade through their open window.

Korra saw the car explode into a million pieces. Korra watched in awe as the fire grew bigger. Asami took a peek at Korra and smiled at Korra's reaction _she's so adorable._ Korra noticed Asami staring at her and smiled back.

"Eyes on the road Asami" Korra gently turned Asami's face back on the road. "Also we need to talk."

Asami gulped and tightened her hold on the wheel. As Asami drove Korra back home she told everything about her. How she's a secret agent and was trained to protect her country since she was thirteen years old, after she became an orphan. Asami also told Korra that she avoided relationship but she couldn't avoid her feelings for Korra, it was just too strong. Asami also explained why she kept it hidden for so long. Once they reached Korra's apartment Asami was done explaining.

"Korra" Asami whispered. Korra had been quite the whole entire ride and Asami couldn't tell how Korra was feeling about the whole situation. Asami called Korra's name again and Korra still didn't respond. Asami felt her heart break and tears were beginning to form in her eyes, Korra was going to leave her. Who the heck would want to be with someone who constantly puts their love ones in danger?

"So you want to stay the night or go back to your place?" Asami whipped her head towards Korra.

"W-what?" Asami stutters.

"Does my secret agent girlfriend want to stay the night or do they have to like debrief you or something? I'm not sure how this whole thing works but I'm willing to learn" Korra said smiling at Asami.

"You still want to be with me even though your life could be in danger?"

"Asami I love you too much to let you go" Korra said cupping one of Asami's cheeks and pulling her in for a kiss.

"I love you too Korra" the two kissed passionately, Asami threaded her hands into Korra's hair to further deepen the kiss. However it wasn't enough so she unbuckled her seatbelt and straddled Korra. Korra laughed and Asami bit Korra's lower lip and pushed her tongue inside Korra's mouth.

Before it could get any more heated a cop knocked on their window. "Not in the public." Both Korra and Asami nodded in understanding.

"Let's continue this in my bedroom" Korra said panting, her lips swollen.

"Yeah and I'll kill anyone who interrupts us" Asami said taking the small handgun hidden in her blouse.

"Haha. You're not serious are you?" Korra said unsure if Asami was kidding or not. Asami just shrugged. Needless to say Mako ended up in the hospital with a dagger in his arm. He now knew to knock before entering the kitchen.


	9. Body Swap

It was a normal day for Korra. She was hanging out with her friends in the Sato mansion just lounging around and talking. Kuvira was arm wrestling with Bolin, Mako was watching baseball, and Opal and Asami were in the pool swimming. Korra was sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water watching her long time crush, Asami, swim laps around the pool.

Korra had never told Asami how she felt, she almost did but Mako beat her to it. But now that Mako and Asami were done Korra made a promise to herself to tell Asami how she feels. Korra was going to tell Asami today but the krew wanted to hang. So instead of confessing her love to Asami she's sitting by the pool drooling over Asami's perfect body.

Korra had wondered why Mako would break up with someone like Asami. Asami is smart, nice, caring and not to mention smoking hot. But it wasn't actually clear to Korra who broke up with who. Some say it was Mako because Asami refused to give up her virginity to himand others say it's Asami because Mako cheated on her. Either way Korra wanted to punch Mako if any of the rumors were true.

"Hey Korra you ok?" Asami asked as she swam to Korra.

"Y-yeah I'm fine why?" Korra said snapping out of her thoughts.

"You look like you want to beat someone up" Asami wrapped her arms over Korra's knees and propped her chin on it.

"Uh no I was just thinking about stuff" Korra said trying to come up with a proper sentence. Having Asami so close was causing Korra's brain to short circuit. Then Korra started shaking her knees uncontrollably because Asami's touch were burning her skin. Asami noticed Korra's discomfort and moved her hands from Korra's knees to her thighs. Korra's face began to heat up as Asami started rubbing her thigh.

"Korra are you ok?" Asami was actually worried that Kora was having another one of her panics attack.

Ever since Korra's car accident that left her paralyzed from the waist down she'd been having panic attacks. Asami was the one that took care of Korra and made sure that she got better over time by hiring the best doctors around the world. Asami would spent millions of dollars just to keep Korra safe and happy. Also because Asami might have a little crush on her best friend, ok fine a big one.

Asami had flirted with Korra a bunch of times during the past year but Korra didn't seem to notice. Asami took that as a sign that Korra wasn't interested in her so she tried to move on by dating Mako. However no matter how hard Asami tried her heart always longed for Korra so she broke up with Mako. Asami wanted to pursue Korra again but with less subtleties. She still didn't want to tell Korra what she felt until she knew Korra felt the same way because it might ruin their friendship.

"Yup I-I fine" Korra stutters as her heart begins to speed up.

"Hey guys! I found something really cool!" Jinora said running up to her friends carrying an old book.

At this Asami quickly retracts her hand back and gets out of the water. Korra watched Asami as she flips her hair back letting the water fall out of her hair. Asami then took a towel to dry her hair.

"Close your mouth Korra or a fly would come in" Opal said giggling at Korra.

"Hey you know I can't help it, Asami is just so beautiful" Korra said her gaze never leaving Asami.

"Yeah I guess so" Opal said sounding a bit jealous. Then Asami turns her back on both Korra and Opal giving them a perfect view of her assets.

Korra and Opal cock their head to the side "Yup she's super hot" they both said in unison.

"What is it Jinora?" Asami said wrapping a towel around herself and eyeing the book in Jinora's hand.

"It's an ancient book I found in my grandmother's basement. It said to have great power and magical spirit."

"Come on Jin you really believe in those things. There are no such thing as magic. You are not a wizard Jinora" Kuvira said as she slams Bolin's hand down on the table giving her the win. "Ha! Take that Bo. I knew my muscles are better than yours." Kuvira flexed her arms as proof.

"That's not fair I got distracted by Jinora's voice! I want a rematch!" Bolin whined.

"Fine. This is the last one and whoever wins this one is the greatest" Kuvira said as she and Bolin gets ready for their next round of arm wrestling.

"Hey keep it down there I'm trying to watch the game" Mako said pointing at the screen his team losing by two points.

Jinora rolles her eyes at her friends and continues to talk to Asami who's the only one paying attention to her.

"So you just read the spell and then the magic happens?" Asami asked trying to comprehend Jinora's explanation.

"Yeah! You want to try it?"

"Uh sure" Asami agreed because she knew that this magic stuff doesn't really exist, so what harm could it do.

Jinora flips through the book until she sees a spell that looks interesting. Jinora settles on page number 89 with the heading called Body switch. Jinora clears her throat before chanting the spell.

"Isang araw, Isang gabi. May mangyayari sayo. Kung sabihin mo ito magpapalit kayong lahat nga katawan boom!"

Once Jinora said that last word everyone in the Sato mansion stopped whatever they were doing and just stared into space. Then there was moment of silence.

"See Jinora your thing didn't work nothing happened…" Kuvira paused when she noticed that she was in the middle of the living room holding the book. "Wait how the fuck did I get here?" Kuvira said.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" a girl shrieked when in fact it was Mako.

Everyone turned to look at Mako "What!?" the krew yelled.

"I…I have a something in between my legs" Korra shuddered as she poked the shaft in between her legs.

"Yeah Mako it's called a dick. Remember you wanted to put inside me" Asami said crossing her arms.

With this Korra's anger flared up, she didn't want Mako inside Asami, she wanted to be the one inside her.

"Wait Mako you wanted to have sex with Korra too?" Kuvira said as she's still wondering how she got from all the way across the room without her knowing it.

"Wait I don't want to have sex with Korra I want to have sex with Asami" Mako said trying to look for Asami but he couldn't find her. The rest of the krew looked at Asami's body with a raised brow.

"Oh my spirits! It worked!" Jinora yelled and everyone looked at Bolin who was squirming around with a huge smile on his face.

"What worked?" everybody yelled then they heard a loud shriek coming from the pool. They all ran to find Opal struggling to swim.

Opal was flailing her arms around and all she could do was shriek as she tried to get out of the pool.

"What's wrong with Opal?" Asami said.

"We all switched bodies!" Jinora yelled clapping her hands.

"What?" Everyone's eyes were now back on Bolin's body.

Then everyone looked at themselves and then each other. Asami looked at her reflection in the water to find that she was in Korra's body. _Shit I'm Korra! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh Thank you spirits for making my dreams come true!_

"Korra are you ok?" Jinora said as she watched Korra bouncing on her feet with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes I'm fine Bolin" Korra said. Jinora shook her head when Mako was the one who answered.

"Wait a minute before anyone speaks again let's make sure we know who's who."

Everybody stopped their inspection and paid attention to Bolin which in this case was Jinora.

"Ok so we know that I'm Jinora in Bolin's body" the krew nodded. Then Jinora took a piece of paper and wrote her name on it and placed it on her chest. "Who are you?" Jinora pointed at Kuvira's body.

"I'm Bolin! Oh my gosh I'm Kuvira this is the best day ever!" Bolin yelled. "Hey look at me I'm Kuvira and guess what? My milkshake brings all the boys in the yard and their like it's better than yours I could teach you but I have to charge" Bolin sang as he grabbed his new found breast and started squeezing it bouncing it up and down while shaking his butt.

"You little punk! Stop that or I will kill you" Kuvira said as she leaped on to Bolin who caught her with ease.

"Haha Kuvira you're so tiny!" Bolin said throwing Jinora's body in the air. That's when Kuvira realized that she was in a kid's body, Jinora.

 _Oh no this can't be happening. I'm…I'm nothing now, I'm a helpless little child. My power it's gone. Nooooo!_ Jinora's body slumped.

"So Kuvira is in Jinora's body and Bolin is in Kuvira's body" Jinora placed a name card on Kuvira and her own body.

"Oh Bolin you are a genius my man. Haha milkshake!" Korra said trying to catch her breath after laughing so hard at Bolin's act.

"Korra is in Mako's body no doubt about that" Jinora said placing Korra's name on Mako's chest. _Damnt it I wanted to be in Asami's body!_

Jinora looked at Korra's body who was apparently groping herself. Korra was touching her arms, running her hands over her define abs, and moaning whit her eyes close while she bit her lower lip.

Jinora smirked at the sight "Asami is in Korra's body" Jinora slapped the paper into Korra's body which snapped Asami out of her daydream and she blushed. When everyone looked away she quickly squeezed Korra's breast which in this case was now hers.

"So I guess your Opal" Jinora said referring to Asami's body.

"No I'm Mako" Asami's body said. "I'm Asami!" Mako screamed and his hands shot up to touch what he couldn't before because Asami wouldn't let him.

"Don't you dare!" both Korra and Asami said. Korra's body and Mako's body looked at each other and blushed.

"Aright" Mako said raising his hands defensively.

"But that doesn't make sense. If your Mako in Asami's body then who's' in Opal's body?" Jinora said looking all confuse when she noticed that something furry was rubbing against her leg.

Jinora looked down to see Asami's cat, Korbear. Asami came up with that name on her own and if it happens to be the same as someone else's name it's just a coincidence. Jinora picked Korbear up and then her gaze fell on Opal who was trying to get herself dry by rubbing herself on the grass.

"Opal!" Jinora yelled at the cat. The cat responded with a meow. "Oh shit Opal!"

This got Bolin's attention. Kuvira's body quickly ran over to Korbear and hugged her.

"Oh Opal I just want you to know that I will still love you even if you're a cat" Bolin said rubbing Korbear on his cheeks. Korbear purred and licked Kuvira's face.

"Haha I didn't know you were into bestiality Kuvira" Korra joked as she started laughing again.

"You are going to get it now Mako!" Kuvira yelled.

"Wait I didn't do anything!" Mako said.

Asami's body went to defensive mode and placed her arms over her face when Jinora's body ran to her direction. However Mako didn't feel the impact. "Oh right I'm not in my own body I'm Asami" Mako said staring at himself.

Jinora's body went to tackle Mako's body but she was stopped with a hand on her head.

"Haha you're so tiny you can't even reach me!" Korra said laughing at Jinora's body punching the air.

"I will get you Korra! Once I'm back in my body I will crush like a twig! You too Bolin!" Jinora's body was all tensed up. Her hands were formed into fist, she had a scowl on her face and her chest was heaving furiously.

Kuvira's body gasped and ran away in fear from Jinora's body while holding Korbear.

"You better fixed this Jin or else!" Kuvira said as Jinora's body stomped over to the couch.

"Fine just give a minute ok" Jinora said as she reached for the book. Jinora took out her reading glasses and puts it on.

"Haha you look silly with glasses on Bolin" Korra said laughing again.

"Don't you ever stop laughing" Jinora said raising a brow at Mako's body.

"Fine I'll go bother someone else" Korra said looking around for Asami. Korra found Asami leaning over the couch watching the game, her ass pointing right onto Korra's face. Korra's face suddenly felt very hot as her mind thought some dirty things.

"Uh Mako oh wait uhm Korra" Asami said looking at Mako's lower half of the body. Korra turned around to come face to face with herself. Korra narrowed her eyes at her body _wow I look hot! My biceps are like tennis balls and um that…_ Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed how her body was staring at her shyly. Korra followed her gaze to see something growing in between her legs. Korra shrieked as it pulsed.

"Korra it's ok. It's normal for boys to get a boner when their aroused" Asami said as Korra's body blushed at the sight.

Then Korra's eyes widen as she realized Asami was in her body. "Asami?"

"Yeah hi"

"Hi. This is not what it looks like" Korra said covering her boner with her hands.

"So you mean you're not turned on when you look at my body" Asami said seductively. Asami ran her hands over Mako's arms.

"I-I…I don't know what you're talking about" Korra said looking away from Asami.

Jinora looked at Korra's and Mako's body. Korra's body seemed to be flirting while Mako's body was trying to hide his flushed face. Jinora smirked and went back to finding a cure so Kuvira wouldn't kill her. But she's bigger than Kuvira now with more strength, she can easily destroy Kuvira but then again she wouldn't want to injure her own body. Jinora sighed and went back to work.

"Korra can we talk in private" Asami said grabbing one of Mako's hand. Korra nodded and let Asami lead the way.

On their way to Asami's bedroom they came across Asami's body who was having trouble with her wet hair which was now all over the place. Jinora's body sprawled on the sofa, exhausted from all the yelling. Then Kuvira's body feeding Korbear milk and petting her. Last but not the least Opal who was licking her paw and to Korra it looks like she was also pooping by the small lump on her bathing suit.

As they entered Asami's bedroom Korra felt the air get thicker. She and Asami were alone in her bedroom where the magic happens, well it hasn't happened yet but she's hoping it will happen with her.

"Korra I need to tell you something and by the looks of it I think you feel the same way" Asami said as Korra's finger pointed at Mako's boner that seems to get harder by the second. "I mean I'm sure you're not aroused by looking at your own body."

Korra shook her head no and waited for Asami to finish.

"Korra I like you more than as a friend. I really like you a lot to the point that I think I'm falling in love with you. You're the most amazing person I've ever met and also the most interesting one, that's a compliment by the way" Asami said as she tugged on her wolf tails.

Korra's heart seemed to explode every time Asami spoke. She didn't knew her best friend felt this way about her or else she would have made a move a long time ago.

"I love you too Asami" Korra said as she surged forward to kiss Asami.

However Korra's boner got in the way. Both Korra and Asami hissed at the contact but not in pain though.

"I'm sorry" Korra said as she backed away from Asami.

"It's ok. This is really weird with you being Mako and all. I kinda pictured this with me kissing the actual you" Asami said smiling

"Yeah me too. I mean I'm not that thrilled at kissing myself."

"Oh right it must be really awkward to you too" Asami said looking at herself in the mirror, seeing Korra's body.

"But I really do want to kiss you."

"Me too. Maybe we can just imagine that we're kissing the person we want to kiss. I'm mean you're still you and I'm still me just in a different body."

"Wow you really want to kiss me don't you" Korra said smirking boosting her ego.

"Yes Korra I really do, I waited so long for this moment" Asami said tearing up a little. _Wow do I really look that cute while crying but Asami is still cuter._ Korra thought.

"Then let's do it" Korra walked over to Asami cupping her face and kissing her.

Asami kissed Korra back and wrapped her arms around Mako's body. Both girls picturing in their minds that they were both kissing each other but through the mirror it was Korra and Mako kissing passionately.

As the kiss got more heated Korra pushed Asami into the bed and settled between her legs. Korra grinded herself into Asami. Asami moaned out Korra's name and thrusted her hips to gain more friction. Then Asami flipped them over riding Korra as they kissed. Both women kept their eyes closed and kept imagining that it was Korra on the bottom and Asami on top.

Korra was about to pull her clothes off when she heard a loud banging on the door.

"Fuck off we're busy in here!" Korra yelled and then she grunted when she felt something brushed up against her core. That's when Korra opened her eyes to see that she was now staring at Mako and not her own body. Korra's eyes widen as she broke the kiss and stared at Mako.

Then the door to the room burst open revealing a furious Asami holding a bat. Korra quickly got off Mako and walked over to Asami.

"Baby it's not what it looks like" Korra said taking Asami's hand.

"Aw you called me baby that's so sweet" Asami said kissing Korra on the cheek. Korra blushed and tugged on her wolf tail as she whispered a thank you.

Mako just stared at the two girls still wondering why Korra was on top of him. Mako had to admit he did liked it and probably would continue it.

"So are we going to continue or what?" Mako started taking the belt off his pants.

Asami's eyes flared up in anger and swung the bat at Mako while screaming "Get out! Get out!"

"Ok ok. Fine sheesh!" Mako said scampering out of the room while dodging the bat.

Once Mako was gone Asami closed the door and turned to look at Korra. Korra gulped at the sight of Asami wearing a bikini, with a bat over her shoulders, smirking seductively.

"Now where we're we? I believe I was on top of you" Asami said pushing Korra on the bed and straddling her.

Asami placed her lips near Korra's ear and whispered "I broke up with Mako because I wanted you to be my first." And that was it, Korra's eyes turned dark and she began to ravish Asami, making sure Asami's first was a memorable one.

Back in the living Kuvira was smacking Bolin's butt while he was bent over the coffee table.

"Sing it one more time!" Kuvira yelled.

"My milkshake does not bring the boys to the yard!" Bolin cried.

Mako was sitting back on the couch watching his game trying to get rid of his boner that still won't go down. Opal found herself stuck on a tree and feeling something squishy in her bathing suit. And Jinora was flipping through the book reading more spells but not out loud.

"You know we have to thank Jinora for getting us together" Asami said panting as she came down from her high.

"Why?" Korra said running her hands up and down Asami's bare stomach.

"If it wasn't for her I wouldn't know how you felt about me."

"Oh yeah that. I knew I felt something move when I was staring at you."

"I turned you on that much" Asami said placing her chin on Korra's shoulder.

"Yes you do" Korra kissed Asami on the lips.

"So would you be my second too?" Asami said smiling at Korra.

"I would be your everything if you'd let me" Korra said smiling back.

"Good because I want to be your everything too" Asami rolled on top of Korra and kissed her. As the two broke their kiss for air they look at each other to find that they have now turned into bears.

"JINORA!" the krew yelled.

"What? I like bears" Jinora said smiling at the cute little bear cubs all growling at her.


	10. Inside of You

**Inside of You**

 **Note: This was inspired by Family Guy when Meg makes Brian a pie containing her hair. "Do you feel me Brian? Do you feel me inside of you?"**

* * *

This was the day, the day that Korra was going to ask her best friend slash crush out on a date. Korra had prepared a whole speech that would sweep Asami off her feet that she'll have to say yes. Korra walks down the hall and spots Asami by her locker. Before she approached Asami she took a deep breath first to calm her nerves. _Here goes nothing._

"Hey Sami! What's up?" Korra loudly said as she approached Asami at her locker. Asami was startled and hits her head on Kuvira's locker as she turns around to the sound of her name.

"Thanks Asami you're the best!" Kuvira said as she walks away. Korra winces, she knew what it feels like to hit a locker door because she's done it plenty of times.

"You ok?" Korra said as she reached for Asami's forehead. Asami also did the same thing and their hands collide in the process. The two quickly pulled away and averted their gaze off each other to hide their blush.

"So uh what's up?" Korra said remembering her plan to ask Asami out.

"Oh you know the roof" Asami said looking up, trying to ease the situation by trying to be funny.

Korra laughed nonetheless and went to poke Asami's throat when Asami suddenly looked down. Instead of making contact with Asami's throat, Korra's finger went inside Asami's parted lips and into her mouth. Korra's fingers were trapped in between Asami's teeth.

Korra's eyes widen at the sight of half her finger inside Asami's mouth. Korra could feel Asami's lips graze her finger and Asami's hot tongue on her finger. Korra wanted to move her finger inside Asami's mouth to feel more of Asami but she just froze scared of what Asami might think.

Whilst Asami swallowed and just looked at the finger inside her mouth. Asami tried not to bite or lick or suck on Korra's finger although she really wanted to so much. But that would be creepy they both thought. _Fuck it!_ Then Asami made a bold move by closing her lips around Korra's finger and slightly moving her tongue that was underneath Korra's finger.

Korra's jaw fell to the floor when she felt Asami's lips wrap around her finger. Korra then looked at Asami in shock while her heart began to pound harder. _What is Asami doing?_ Korra did not know how to interpret Asami's actions. Then Asami looked at Korra with the most sultry looked ever. _Oh my gosh does Asami want me to…Fuck it!_ Korra began to move her finger inside Asami's mouth, massaging her tongue.

The two began to move in a slow rhythmic move, matching each move with each other. Asami closed her eyes to relish the feeling while Korra just stared at Asami's beautiful face in awe. Korra tasted sweet and her finger was soft yet rough at the same time. While Asami's mouth was hot, her tongue felt amazing and Korra could feel the slickness of Asami's saliva. Also every time Asami would swallow, more of Korra's finger would enter into Asami's mouth. Now two thirds of Korra's finger were inside Asami.

The two kept their movements in synch with each other. It felt good to be inside of Asami and both girls didn't want it to end. Then Asami moaned when Korra picked up her pace and they both could feel the heat burning between their legs.

"That's hot!"

At the sound Korra quickly removed her finger out of Asami's mouth with a slick pop. Asami whimpered at the lost.

"Hey get out of here you perv!" Korra screamed at the boy who interrupted them. The boy quickly ran away knowing full well what Korra could do to him.

While Asami wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Korra had decided not to wipe her finger and just hide it behind her back. _Spirits did that just happened?_ They both thought. The two made eye contact for a brief moment but then turned away from each other.

"Sorry" Korra said smiling sheepishly, hoping Asami didn't get wierded out.

"Its fine I kinda started it" Asami said feeling guilty. _What if Korra never wanted that to happen and just felt obligated to do it?_ There were times when Asami had forced Korra to do something and Korra would always do it because, well she's Korra and Korra would always say 'I would do anything for you because you're my best friend'. Asami hated that word 'best friend' she wanted to be more to Korra.

"Yeah but if it wasn't for me, my finger wouldn't have been in your mouth" Korra said

"It's ok Korra as long as your finger is not dirty or hasn't been in someone else's mouth" Asami laughs and Korra tries to laugh but it comes up as an evil laugh.

"No I only want my fingers to be inside of you" Korra said smiling at Asami. There was a pause and Korra wonders why Asami is staring at her wide eyed. That's when Korra realized her statement could pass as a sexual innuendo.

"I-I mean I don't want… my fingers inside your mouth" Korra said. Asami's eyes grew even bigger and then Korra realizes her mistake, again. There were only a few ways to be inside of a person and if it's not through the mouth then it means the two other holes on the human body unless you cut the person up then that's a whole different story.

"I-I mean…I…" Korra starts to panic and her body begins to shake. All Korra wanted to do was ask Asami out and now she's in a predicament. Korra wondered how this situation turned from asking Asami to being inside of Asami to being a sexual one.

Asami noticed how Korra's body started convulsing and she begins to worry that she might have gone too far with the finger licking. "Korra are you ok?"

"Uh…" Korra felt dizzy and she felt the bile in her throat making its way to her mouth and out.

"Korra its ok there's also a good chance that…" Asami blushed "I want to be inside of you too."

 _What?! Asami wants to be inside of me too! YES!_ Korra cheered internally.

With Asami's confession Korra's body returned to normal. "We can both be inside of each other!" Korra beamed at the thought. Asami just laughed and felt her nether region throb.

"But maybe we can go on a date first and then have our first kiss before you know, being inside each other." Asami's face got even redder than before.

Korra smiled and got her confidence back. "Yeah. I like that, meet me at my locker at lunch, so we can have a lunch date. Just the two of us and just so you know I really like you. Like a lot!"

"I like you too. A lot!" Asami smiles and kisses Korra on the cheek before walking away.

Korra happily dances her way to class. Then she felt the wetness from her index finger the one that was inside Asami's mouth. Korra looks around first before putting the finger in her mouth and she hums in delight. Asami tastes good.

"Korra stop sucking your finger! You are a senior for goodness sake!" principle Tenzin said.

Korra just shrugs and continues to suck on her finger as she tries to remember the feeling of Asami's tongue. Korra couldn't be any happier, Asami asked her out, Asami like her, a lot, and soon she will be inside of Asami and Asami inside of her. _Best day ever!_ Korra jumped as she continued to suck on her finger.

"Says the guy who still plays hide and seek with his wife" professor Kya said popping out of nowhere and startling her brother.

"Well, I'm not the one who bought all those toys online" Tenzin said crossing his arms.

"Not those kind of toys" Kya smirked knowing that she had won. Tenzin just stares at his sister, his whole face red.

* * *

 **Note: To MrsCr4zy who requested Steal My Girl by One Direction, I'm having a hard time writing that one so it will take some time before you get it. And to Girlslovemetoo who requested a part 2 for the secret agent girlfriend I have half of it in my head.**

 **Check out my other work SHE'S THE MAN**


	11. Just Right Cover Girl

**Just Right by GOT7 and Cover Girl by Big Time Rush**

Asami was sitting in her English reading the Glass Castle as she waits for class to start. She always comes early for her classes to read ahead also to avoid the bullies who usually pick on her in the hallways.

"Hey nerd heads up!" Tahno said throwing a football. Asami knew Tahno was talking to her because she was the only nerd in their class. To be honest there were a plenty of smart people in her class but she was the only one who dresses up like one and talks like one. Asami's everyday wardrobe consist of a sweater vest that comes in different patterns and colors, a skirt, knee high socks, black dress shoes and a huge black rim glasses that covers most of her face. Also she was never the best at interacting with other kids mainly because their interest were just too different. So most of the talking she does is when someone asks her a question about school stuff or to pick up their pencil they dropped on the floor.

Asami had a reason as to why she always dressed up like that. One she didn't know that glasses and sweater vest were considered nerdy. She was never a fan of contacts because her fingers would always get dirty. Two Asami didn't have a female figure in her life to show her how to dress. Asami's mom had passed away when she was three years old and she didn't have any older sister to learn from. Then there's her father who forbids her to wear anything too revealing in fear of her daughter getting raped. But she also loves wearing sweater vests, it was so comfortable and it keeps her body warm.

Asami looked up from her book just in time to see the ball coming her way. She quickly closes her eyes waiting to feel the impact but nothing came. Asami slowly opened her eyes to see a grinning Korra looking at her holding the football in her right hand.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, thanks again my savior" Asami said smiling appreciatively at Korra. Korra, her best friend, had always been there to protect her and have her back whenever someone was bullying her. Soon Korra insisted Asami to call her savior and of course Asami played along with it because she had a huge crush on her.

"No problem Sami" Korra pushed Asami's glasses up her nose. Asami blushed and hid her face in her book. It was like a natural thing, Korra would push Asami's glasses and Asami would instantly blush.

"Hey Tahno! Here's your ball back" Korra threw the football as hard as she can that Tahno didn't have enough time to react causing the ball to hit his stomach. Tahno fell on the floor clutching his stomach while Asami giggled behind her book. Korra smiled when she saw Asami laugh, it was a sight to see.

"So you still going to the spring formal Sami?"

"I don't know. Dancing isn't really my thing" Asami shrugged.

"But my band and I are playing. You have to go" Korra said taking Asami's cheeks in her hands and pushing them together.

"Fine" Asami said.

"Yes!" Korra shouted in victory and stared at Asami. Asami stared back until Korra broke the trance.

"What are you reading Sami?" Korra said placing her elbow on Asami's desk and resting her chin on her knuckles while she smiles. Asami tried not to stare at Korra's bulging bicep but it was right at her face and Korra was wearing a sleeveless shirt! She could just lean in and kiss it. Asami swore that Korra was flexing but was she flexing for her? _I think she is!_ Then Asami heard a bunch of girls giggling behind her and making googly eyes at Korra and the thought suddenly went out of her mind. But the thing that bothered her the most was Korra smiling right back at them wiggling her eyebrows.

"The book we're supposed to read for class" Asami tried not to sound irritated but the grip on her book and the way her jaw clenches told Korra that she was mad. Korra tried to ease the tension by moving away.

"Oh, yeah that. I'm going to take a seat…over there" Korra pointed to the seat next to Asami. Korra sat on her desk and picked up a book pretending to read it while keeping her eyes at Asami. Korra was trying to figure out what caused Asami to suddenly change her mood.

"Hey Korra! What are you doing?" Bolin asked raising a brow at Korra.

"Shhh! I'm reading" Korra whispered keeping her gaze locked on Asami.

"Then why is the book upside down?"

Korra turned her attention to her book and like Bolin said it was upside down. Korra laughed nervously and the girls found it adorable causing Asami to tighten her hold on her book.

Korra turned her gaze back to Asami to find that she was not alone anymore. Korra watched Asami as she and Baatar Jr. interact with each other. Asami was smiling while making big gestures with her hand while Baatar Jr. smiled back and laughed. The two seem to get each other and Asami would always go to him whenever she needed someone to talk to about smart stuff.

Korra sighed _why would Asami go for someone like me. Asami probably wants someone who's smart, who won't ask her questions every time she speaks because she can't understand a single word she's saying, and who's a man._ Korra was openly bi but she doesn't know if Asami was into girls like that.

The class starts and the two girls silently pays attention to class while also stealing glances at each other.

* * *

It was lunch time and Asami was standing in line next to Bolin to go get food.

"Hey Bolin?"

"Yes!?" Bolin whips around and smiles at Asami. "Oh hi Asami what's up?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Asami nervously fiddles with the fork on her tray.

"Sure! Unless it's about math because I suck at that."

"No it's not" there was a pause before Asami continued to speak again "do you know what kind of girl Korra likes?"

"Uh… I think she likes them with fries and medium rare" Bolin smiles from ear to ear while Asami rolls her eyes at his joke.

"Bolin I'm serious here."

Bolin gasp as realization struck him "you like Korra!"

Asami looks down at her tray and quickly nods.

"Oh my that's so cool…" before Bolin could finish his sentence Ginger cuts him off.

"Well forget it because Korra doesn't like girls like you. You're ugly and you only talk about boring stuff. Korra won't even spare you a second glance. Korra's only friends with you because she pities you. Korra likes girls who are fun and with assets like mine" Ginger said as she cuts the line and takes the last pizza.

Asami's eyes were getting watery and her hands were shaking making her tray full of food shake too. _Ginger is right I'm just wasting my time, I'm a nerd and Korra will never like me._

"Hey, don't let her get to you" Bolin hands Asami his second pizza. "Here I have the combo to Korra's gym locker. She always hides something in there, I think its a journal. Maybe you can find something that will help you. Just so you know Korra once said to me that you are the most beautiful girl in school and maybe in the world even."

Asami quirks a brow at Bolin not believing him for a second "Hey those are Korra's words not mine."

"Thanks Bo. I'll see you later."

* * *

Asami heads to the gym and searches for Korra's locker. Once she finally finds it she uses the combo Bolin gave her to open it. Asami finds a few clothes, a text book, Korra's book full of the songs she's written and a magazine. Asami opens the magazine and it was full of sexy girls in their swimsuit. Asami flips through more pages until she couldn't take it anymore. Ginger was right, these were the type of girls Korra would go for not her.

She then she sees Korra hanging out with a bunch of cheerleaders. They were all laughing and having a great time and one of the cheerleaders were leaning on Korra's shoulder. Asami felt her stomach drop and her eyes burn in sadness.

Asami looks at herself in the mirror and places the magazine next to her face. She doesn't look like them and she never will. Asami eyebrows furrows as she throws the magazine on the ground and stomps on it. Then she picks it up and tears it apart. Then she sits down on the floor and admits defeat, she and Korra will never be together.

"Hey Asami why the long face?" Mako asked as he walked in the locker room to get change.

"How do I become beautiful?" Asami asked dejectedly. Mako saw the hurt look in Asami's face, probably from all the bullying. He then decided to cheer her up.

"You know what you need?" Mako says grinning at Asami who just looks at him quizzically. "A makeover"

"I'm pretty sure you don't know a single thing about Makeup, Mako" Asami shakes her head, she was hopeless and she knows it.

"I don't but the girl I'm seeing does and she thought me a thing or two" Mako takes Asami's hand leads her to his car.

Korra saw Mako and Asami leave the gym together and felt her heartbreak but she also felt happy for Asami. At least with Mako, Asami will always be protected and Mako was a nice guy after all. Korra took one last glance at Asami before turning her attention back to the cheerleaders.

* * *

"Ready Asami?" Mako asked.

Asami nods hopping Mako knows what he's doing. More than an hour later Asami looks at herself in the mirror and wow she looks amazing. Her hair was nicely down and cascading down her shoulders and her face was flawless because of the makeup.

"One last thing" Mako said handing Asami a red dress.

"Wow, Mako this dress is gorgeous" Asami looks at the red dress with a plunging neck line and next to it were a pair of black stilettoes.

"Now put this on and go get your girl!" Mako said smiling at Asami.

"Thank you" Asami said before changing, it was time for her to get the girl.

* * *

Asami walked into the gym and suddenly all heads turned to face her, shocked at how beautiful Asami looked. Asami searched for Korra, Korra had said that she was going to wear a dress shirt with a blue vest on top and black dress pants. Asami gulped when she spotted the person she wanted to talk to. Asami quickly made her way to Korra, stumbling in the process. There were too many bodies on the dance floor.

Once Asami reached Korra, she took a deep breath before blurting out her feelings. "I love you" Asami said.

"Sorry but I don't feel the same way" Asami's heart breaks, she knew Korra would never reciprocate her feelings. Tears began to form in Asami's eyes. "I don't like you like that Asami." Asami shook her head, that voice was not Korra's.

"Wait Kuvira?" Asami's hand reached out to touch the person in front of her. Asami's hands were all over Kuvira's face. Kuvira just rolled her eyes and let the nerd touch her face because Kuvira and Korra were friends which makes Asami kinda her friend too. Asami stopped touching when she felt the mole on Kuvira's face. Asami's face suddenly turned red in embarrassment.

"Yeah" Kuvira said raising a brow at the nerd before her.

"Oh sorry! Wrong person" Asami quickly walks away bumping to a few people. She knew that not wearing her glasses was a bad idea because she was legally blind. Then Kuvira and Korra happened to be wearing the same outfit, _how convenient_ Asami thought. Korra aimlessly tried to find Korra in the gym until she heard her name.

"Asami!"

It was Korra's voice, Asami quickly turns to the sound and sees the blue vest. Asami made a run for it and hugs Korra.

"I love you" Asami said as she hugs Korra tighter.

"Uh I told you Asami I'm not into you that way" Kuvira said not returning the hug.

"You love Kuvira" Korra's voice sounded broken. _Seriously! Kuvira's not even that smarter than me!_

"No I love you" Asami said as she pushes Kuvira to the side and turns to face Korra. Kuvira was about to punch Asami but Korra shook her head no. Kuvira left with a huffed while Korra waited for Asami to speak.

"You love the column? I mean I guess it's pretty nice with all its decorations?" Korra said trying not to laugh.

"Ugh this is hopeless!" Asami started to tear up. All she wanted to do was look beautiful and tell Korra her feelings but it was so difficult to do.

"Asami are you ok? I'm sorry I was just joking!" Korra waves her hands in front of Asami and realizes she's completely blind. Korra starts to laugh again as Asami searches for a chair.

"It's not funny Korra!" Asami said as her hands land on a piece of cake.

"Here take a seat" Korra grabs Asami a chair and hands her a towel to clean her fingers. "Now where are your glasses?"

"I left them at home" Asami said looking at her lap.

"What? Why would you do that? You know you're legally blind!" Korra said getting frustrated at Asami. "How did you even get here?"

"I walked" Asami said still looking down.

"I'm going to kill Mako for abandoning you!" She could have gotten hurt, she could have run in to traffic and get hit by a bus or guys could take advantage of her. The thought of bad things happening to her Asami made her blood boil.

"Mako doesn't know I'm legally blind and he had to look good for his date so I just left him."

"Seriously Asami what is wrong you with?!" Korra shouted angrily.

"I...I'm sorry this was a mistake" Asami said as her lips starts to quiver and her eyes began to water again. Of course Korra wouldn't like her even if she was beautiful she wasn't one of those girls in the magazine.

Korra saw the sadness on Asami's face that she started to feel guilty for yelling at her. Korra then kneels on the floor and takes Asami's hand on her own. "Look Asami I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's just I don't want to see you get hurt, I'm sorry."

"I have to go" Asami took her hand off Korra's and stood up. Asami tried to run away but she trips over another chair.

"Asami!" Korra reaches for Asami but was too late and Asami falls on the floor landing on her hands and knees. Korra sits next to Asami on the floor and hugs her now crying friend.

"Korra let me go!" Asami whimpered as she tried to push Korra away but Korra just held her tighter.

"Why are you doing this?" Korra pleaded for an answer. This wasn't the Asami she knew.

Asami paused her movements and looked at Korra. Asami sighed she's been hiding her feelings for far too long and it's time to get it out of her chest even if Korra doesn't feel the same. "I like you" Asami whispered.

"What?" Korra was dumbfounded, was she hearing things? "You like me? Like as more than a friend? Like, like you want to date and kiss me and hold me and maybe do the thing with me in the future?! You like me as in I want to be your girlfriend, like me?!"

Asami nodded and kept her gaze on Korra. Asami tried squinting her eyes to see Korra's reaction but she couldn't see. Asami hoped that Korra face was full of happiness and acceptance but it was hard to tell.

"Shit you like me!" Korra shouted in excitement. "That's why you did this?"

Asami nodded again.

"I still don't get it" Korra scratched her head in confusion. Why would Asami risk herself by not wearing her glasses just to tell her she loves her _wait let's not get ahead of ourselves Korra, Asami said she likes you not 'loves' you_.

"Because you like girls who are sexy and beautiful. Not girls who wear the same thing over and over again with big glasses, a girl who is not a nerd. I was trying to compete with those girls in the magazine you hide in your locker."

Korra laughs at Asami's explanation and Asami crosses her arms and pouts in anger. "Of course you can't compete with those girls" Korra said caressing Asami's cheeks.

Asami's heart drops at the statement, Korra was mocking her. Asami tried so hard not to cry but a tear had escaped her eye. She knew it Korra would never want her because she's ugly and she's not like those girls in the magazine. Asami tried to move away from Korra again but Korra's grip on her was strong.

"Let me finish!" Korra said smiling. Asami stopped moving but she was still angry at Korra. "Because you're on a much higher league than them. You're much more beautiful, you're smarter, and you have that cute little smile" Korra poked Asami's side and Asami couldn't help but smile but pouts again "and you have these cute little freckles on your nose" Korra poked Asami's nose while Asami bit her lip to stop herself from smiling "and most of all your strong, caring and you've always been there for me and…" Korra paused for a second thinking if she should really confess her true feelings. Korra took a deep breath "and I love you Asami" Korra leaned in and captured Asami's lips with her own.

To say Asami was shock was an under statement, she was completely taken back. She didn't expect Korra to love her. All too soon Korra broke the kiss.

"I guess you only like me?" Korra said dejectedly. That's when Asami realize she didn't kiss Korra back.

"No I love you!" Asami quickly leaned in but in doing so they head butted each other. Korra laughed while Asami sighed in frustration, nothing seems to be going right for her. To ease Asami's frustration, Korra cups Asami's face and kisses her again. This time Asami doesn't hesitate to kiss Korra back. _Finally, she feels amazing_ they both thought.

Then Korra breaks the kiss to hand Asami an engineering magazine that has Asami as the cover girl with grease on her face and smiling happily because she had just one the robotics competition.

"The magazine you found was not mine. I think those were Kuvira's or Mako's, I'm not sure. I'm just holding it for them, but this is mine" Korra held the magazine in front of Asami. "It's one of my favorite magazines ever and there's only ten of it so I hide it in my secret compartment in my locker, so no one will steal it. This is my cover girl." Korra smiles at the magazine then to Asami.

Asami was touched, she didn't know Korra had kept that or where did she even get that because that magazine was produced in Japan, where the competition happened. Korra wiped the tears that were coming down Asami's face, Asami didn't even know she was crying.

"I love you" Asami said hugging Korra.

"I love you too Sami and also I guess you never saw this" Korra pulled back from the hug and took an engineering book out of her bag.

"You're studying engineering for me?" Asami's eyes widened. Korra had always hated reading so why in the world would she carry that, especially to a dance.

"Yeah" Korra rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly "I wanted to compete with Baatar Jr. It's just that you're always talking with Baatar Jr. about cars and machines that I kinda got jealous. So here I' am trying to gain as much knowledge so you'd talk to me more or something."

"Oh Korra. I thought I always bored you with those kind of stuff."

"No I'm never going to get bored with you." Korra said caressing Asami's cheek with her thumb and Asami leaned into the touch.

"Wow, we we're both trying to change for each other" Asami said laughing at the irony. "And now we probably both look like idiots sitting on the floor."

"I don't care what anyone says. I love you and you love me and that's all that matters" Korra said as she continued to caress Asami's cheek. "And don't you ever change for me Sami because you are just right."

Asami leaned in to Kiss Korra again, she was never getting to get tired of kissing her savior.

"Oh before I forgot! I wanted you to come to the dance because I wanted you to hear the new song I wrote. Stay here ok?" Korra helped Asami up and placed her on the chair before heading to the stage.

Korra signaled Bolin and Mako to get ready to play and then she began to sing. Asami looked at the stage's direction even though she couldn't see anything.

 _Mirror, mirror, can you please go and tell her  
Scale, you better go and tell her too.  
Tell her that she doesn't need to change anything  
Tell her that she's pretty and gorgeous in every way.  
Happy, just be happy girl, dont' worry  
Don't look, You don't have any flaws, Don't be sorry  
Instead of the mirror, just keep lookin in my eyes  
Instead of the scale, just keep lookin to the skies_

 _No matter how much i see you,_  
 _You're still beautiful in my eyes._  
 _I can't find a part that's not pretty._  
 _Where are the flaws? I don't see none._  
 _Just listen to me girl_

 _You are just right, right, right, right, right._  
 _Girl, you look just fine, fine, fine, fine, fine._  
 _Don't listen to anybody else's words,_  
 _You're beautiful both outside and inside_  
 _You don't need to worry anymore._  
 _Since I'm by your side, side, side, side, side_  
 _So don't you listen to anybody else's words,_  
 _Cuz girl you're just right, right, right, right._

 _If there was a flaw, baby I would see_ _  
_ _But you're way too flawless, believe me_ _  
_ _Do you know how much I want you?_ _  
_ _Forever beautiful, you're the only one_

 _You are just right, right, right, right, right.  
Girl, you look just fine, fine, fine, fine, fine.  
Don't listen to anybody else's words,  
You're beautiful both outside and inside  
You don't need to worry anymore.  
Since I'm by your side, side, side, side, side  
So don't you listen to anybody else's words,  
Cuz girl you're just right, right, right, right_

 _Beautiful, Oh, Oh, Just stay as you are right now._

The crowd of teenagers cheered while Asami was tear full by the end of the song, Korra loved her for who she is.

"Oh Korra you're such a dork!" Asami said punching Korra playfully on the arm.

Korra just smiles as she leans in to Asami. Asami was getting ready for another kiss but instead Korra slips a pair of glasses on Asami. Asami blinks in surprise as she finally gets to see Korra clearly.

"I always keep one in my bag just in case you forget, lose or break yours" Korra said shrugging.

"Thanks again for saving the day" Asami smiles and hugs Korra. Korra away from the hug to get a good look at Asami before pushing her glasses up her nose. Asami blushes and giggles like she's always do.

"There's my cover girl. I love you, Asami. For who you are and don't you forget that."

"I love you too. You know one day I'm going to be in a magazine! "

"Not playboy though" Korra said with a serious face.

"Don't worry I'll make it so it's only exclusive to you" Asami said kissing Korra on the lips. Korra smiled at the thought of having a magazine with just Asami in it.

 _5 Years later_

Korra wakes up feeling all happy, so much have changed in her life but there was always one thing that was constant, Asami. Well except that she got gorgeous after a year they got together. Asami got laser eye surgery, so Asami didn't have to wear the glasses anymore but she wore it sometimes as a reminder of her mom and Korra thought she was more beautiful with it on. Also Asami's body become to form to the shape of an hour glass, Asami transformed to a beautiful swan.

Korra rolled over to the other side of the bed to find it empty but there was a magazine with a red bow on it. Korra picks it up and see's that it's a magazine full of Asami in different poses and wearing revealing outfits. Korra blushes when she gets to the page were Asami was wearing a tiny maid's outfit and then a bad teacher image.

"I see you found my present. Do you like it?" Asami said sauntering to Korra.

"Yeah I do but I don't want it" Korra said as she throws the magazine in the trash. "Because I have the real thing right here" Korra said pulling Asami on her lap and kisses Asami on the lips. Asami smiles into the kiss before walking to the bathroom to shower.

"Are you sure you want to throw out that magazine?"

"Yes!"

"Then I guess you never made it to the centerfold."

Korra raised a brow and got curious. Korra got out of bed to pick up the magazine from the trash and turns to the centerfold to see a full page of Asami, laying naked in their bed. Asami's breast in full view and her legs wide open, showing her treasure, and smiling seductively. Korra's face got hot and felt the need. Korra quickly dashes into the shower and ravages Asami. Korra kept the magazine and made Asami one too featuring herself.

One year later after their marriage Asami and Korra received a new magazine. The two raised a brow at each other and then stared at the magazine. The title of the magazine was The Prince with a plain black cover page. They flipped through the pages to find that it was Wu in various different poses wearing nothing but his underwear and each page his underwear gets smaller and smaller. Once they reach the center page, something hits Korra's nose and once she realized what it was she faints and Asami gasps. They didn't know it was a pop up magazine. Asami looks at the back of the magazine and smirk _A girlfriend huh?_ The magazine was addressed to Mako.

* * *

 _ **Note: Sorry for the long update, had to study for midterms but I will write all the request I got, it's just a matter of when. The link to the song is watch?v=bViYxiFMlxw (the English version sang by Lee Ka Si). I do not own anything.**_

 _ **Check out my other work SHE'S THE MAN.**_


	12. Secret Agents

**SECRET AGENTS**

Requested by Girlslovemetoo

* * *

After finding out that Asami was a secret agent Korra had asked Asami to train her to become one. At first Asami was against the idea but one day Korra finally convinced her.

"It's going to be so much fun! You teaching me how to hold a gun properly" Korra said as she moved behind Asami pulling her back against her front. Then lifting Asami's arms, holding it as if Asami was holding a gun. Then Korra placed her chin on Asami's shoulder making sure that her cheek is pressed firmly against Asami. Asami purred, liking were this was going.

"And then you teaching me how to snipe" Korra gently pushed Asami down onto the floor until she was laying on her stomach on a sniper position with Korra on top her, kissing her bare shoulders. Asami moaned as Korra pressed her chest further onto her back.

"Fine" Asami finally moaned out as she felt Korra lick and suck on her earlobe.

"YES!" Korra screamed and jumped up to do her little victory dance. While Asami banged her head on the floor feeling like she just got duped by her girlfriend. She was supposed to be a high level ranking agent, nothing was supposed to break her but just one lick from Korra would get her to spill all the secrets of Republic City.

After months of training, Korra finally got the hang of being an agent but she was nowhere as good as Asami. And Asami had to admit teaching Korra was very fun. Korra was a fast learner and every now and then the two would fool around. They also got to spend much more time with each other. They both got to know each other to a much deeper level. It actually made their relationship stronger.

The two were cuddling on the couch watching Nuktuk Bond and criticizing how inaccurate some of the scenes were compared to real life when Korra suggested another idea.

"What if I become an agent?!" Korra said excitedly.

Asami froze "Uhm…" she was speechless.

Korra took Asami's hesitation to answer as a bad sign. "You don't think I'm good enough?"

"No! Korra you would be an amazing agent but…"

"But what?" Asami tried to look away from Korra but Korra didn't let her.

"It's just…I would worry" Asami bit her lip to stop it from quivering. "I don't want you getting hurt. I still haven't forgiven myself from what happened at the cafe. I shouldn't have been so careless with my identity. They could have killed you, Korra! And you being an agent would just increases the chances of you getting hurt or worse and I can't take that! You're the only thing I have left." Asami started to cry so Korra held Asami closer to her body.

"Hey it's not your fault and don't you think I worry about you too?" Korra hugged Asami tighter. "I remember when president Raiko was kidnapped you had to go alone to rescue him. I couldn't believe they would just let you go alone without back up. But with me by your side you won't have to be alone. Someone will always watch you're back and keep you safe" Korra said stroking Asami's cheek with her thumb.

Then realization hit Asami "Wait did you ask me to train you so we can be partners?"

Korra just shrugged. After all this time Asami thought Korra just wanted to learn how to shoot guns because it was cool and fun. However Korra had a different agenda.

"I worry about you every time you go on a mission. I'm scared that you're not going to comeback. I stay awake at night thinking about you and hoping that you're safe. Every time my phone would ring I jump in fear. I'm terrified of what I might hear, Asami. But with me being an agent I can protect you and keep you safe. We would keep each other safe, I love you Asami" Korra said placing a kiss on Asami's head.

"You're stupid you know that" Asami said as she kissed Korra tenderly.

"Yeah I get that a lot" Asami rolled her eyes and kissed Korra again "So what do you think of me being an agent?"

"You know there's no guarantee that will be partners even if I ask for one."

"It's worth a shot" Korra said shrugging.

"Fine" Korra smiled victoriously and cuddled Asami closer "but you have to follow everything I say."

"Yes ma'am" Korra nodded and did a salute.

"Now strip!" Asami said in a commanding tone and Korra did just that.

* * *

"We got her sir" a man in a ski masked said.

"Do you think they will give us a 100 million yuans for her" another man said as he pointed at an unconscious Korra who was tied up in a chair and gagged.

"Of course they will! She's the CEO's Cabbage corps' daughter!"

The loud arguing finally woke Korra up. The very first thing she did was to look around the room to survey her surroundings. She saw that there was only one exit blocked by a fat guy with a rocket launcher. There were also a couple of windows to the left and to the right of her. And that there were four other goons in the room beside fat guy.

"Hey you're finally awake, I'm Henry" Henry pulled on Korra's hair to make her look up. Korra just grunted and tried to wiggle herself free.

"Uh uh" Henry shook his head in disapprovement. "Teach this girl a lesson, Lee."

Lee then came up to Korra and gave her a hard right hook. However it didn't stop Korra from trying to free herself again.

"Hit her harder!" Henry screamed. Lee nodded and punched Korra harder which knocked Korra down along with her chair.

"Try moving again or you'll get another one" Henry pulled Korra back up and punched her on the stomach. Korra winced in pain. Korra tried to say something but it came out as a mumble because of the rag around her mouth.

"What did you just say?" Henry said punching Korra again on her stomach but it didn't stop Korra from mumbling again.

This time instead of punching Korra, Henry took off the rag around Korra's mouth.

Korra stared directly into Henry's soul which caused Henry to gulp. Korra smirked knowing her effect on Henry.

"Bang!" Korra said in a monotone voice and spitting in the process.

"What?" Henry stuttered and wiped the spit off his face. "You little bitch!" Henry punched Korra twice on the face and then on the stomach.

Korra coughed up blood before looking at Lee "Bang" this caused Lee to take out his handgun and point it at Korra.

"Relax, she's just going crazy" Henry said as he started laughing in amusement as Korra said 'bang' to everybody in the room.

"You must have hit her so hard that she started to lose her mind, boss!" Lee said as the whole room filled with laughter.

Korra laughed along with them before speaking again. "I'm not crazy but my girlfriend is. Especially if she found out you just punched me" Korra said smirking.

"Oh yeah" Henry said as he went face to face with Korra.

"Yeah. She likes it when I pleasure her but since I'm injured I can't so she goes buck wild and hunts the men who had hurt me and kills them one by one" Korra said not breaking eye contact with Henry.

"Like she could ever hurt the triple threats!" Henry scoffed and looked at his comrades who chuckled.

"Actually she's over the next building aiming a sniper rifle at your head" Korra looked out the window to her left.

"What?" this got Henry shaken up a bit and took a step back from Korra. Henry peeked through the window.

"Bang" and just liked that Henry found a bullet through his heart.

Korra then looked at two more guys and said 'bang' and they both fell to the ground with holes in their heads.

"Aaahhh!" Lee screamed and reached for his gun.

"Ba" This caused Lee to freeze. He then looked up at Korra who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Baaa" Korra said in slow motion this caused Lee to shake uncontrollably and there was now a wet patch on his pants. Korra started laughing "Don't worry kid I'm not going to kill you as long as you cooper…" Korra's voice was drowned out by the sound of a rocket launcher firing.

Korra's gaze then turns to the building where Asami was in and to her shock it was on fire. Korra's heart drops and a tear quickly falls from her eye. "Asami" Korra whispered before tears were falling from her eyes. Korra had forgotten about the fat guy blocking the exit who was probably out of range from Asami's vantage point. Korra clenches her teeth and fist in anger as memories of her and Asami's relationship flooded her mind.

Korra finally opened her eyes to stare at the man who just killed the love of her life.

"You!" Korra looked at the fat guy who was frantically reloading the rocket launcher. Korra then breaks the rope that was keeping her tied up. Before Korra could reach fat guy the sound of a gun cocking caught her attention. Korra then takes the hair pin out from her hair and throws it at Lee's throat, killing him instantly.

Korra walks slowly as tears falls freely from her eyes to the guy who murdered her Asami. The guy trembles as he tries to reload the launcher but before he could finish Korra had already landed a kick to his face, knocking him out. Korra had wanted to beat him to death but instead Korra clenches her fist again to stop herself. _No, Asami would want me to finish the mission._

Korra continues to sob as she ties up fat guy and waits for him to wake up to interrogate him. This was her plan to portray as the Cabbage Corps' CEO's daughter. Then she would get kidnaped on purpose with Asami following them. Korra would signal Asami to shoot one on the leg and scare the others but once Henry punched her. Korra knew Asami would kill all but one to interrogate.

Asami was against the plan at first mainly because it was Korra's first mission and this was too dangerous. Going against the Triple Threat was for no rookie but Korra was persistent and Asami had already promised that they would do every mission together. Also they desperately needed to get the location of the triple threat triad's base before they strike again, killing more innocent people in the process.

Korra slapped herself, she should have listened. How could she not listen to Asami who was way smarter and had more experience than her. She was brash, hard headed and likes to tackle things without thinking it over. Now looked where it got her. Korra cries got louder knowing full well that Asami's death was on her. Korra kept scolding herself and sobbing as she waits for the guy to wake up.

"I'm so sorry Asami. I promised to protect you but I failed. I'm sorry" Korra placed a hand over her mouth to muffle the scream that she just let out. The pain in her heart was worse than getting shot over and over again.

"Yeah you will be if you don't open the door."

"Asami?" Korra couldn't believe it at first. She thought she was hearing things but when she heard pounding at the door she quickly jumped from where she was sitting to open the door.

"What the fudge happen to… oompf" Korra's lips were on Asami's as soon as she stepped in the room. Korra's lips hurts a little from the right hook but Korra couldn't care less, Asami was alive.

"You're alive. Oh spirits Asami you're alive. I thought I've lost you. You're the most important person in my life. I don't think I could have handle losing you. I love you" Korra kissed Asami all over her face and hugged her as tight as she could. Asami hugged Korra back knowing what Korra went through thinking that she was dead.

"It's ok Korra. I'm alive and well and I love you too" Asami said trying to calm Korra down.

"But how?" Korra asked as she pulled away from Asami. Korra looked at Asami from head to toe to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"I was on the other building. Didn't you not notice the bullets coming from this window?" Asami pointed to the window on the right.

"Ooh" Korra realized her mistake and just smiled sheepishly while Asami just smiled "Hey I'm just starting. I still have a lot to learn" Korra said flailing her arms around but she was so glad that Asami was alive.

Asami giggled at Korra's childish actions but stopped when she noticed Korra's beaten up face.

"How about you, are you ok?" Asami said as she gently cupped Korra's face and looked at her with concern. Then Asami gently wiped the dried blood off Korra's lips.

"Yeah I'm fine" Korra winced a little as Asami accidentally touched her bruised cheek.

"Sorry. Here let me make it better" Asami placed a chaste kiss on Korra's cheek.

"Hehe. I think this hurts too" Korra pointed at her lips and stuck it out. Asami just shook her head and leaned in to kiss Korra.

"Ow! Shit that actually hurts." Korra pulled back quickly.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry" Asami handed Korra a wet handkerchief to dab at her lips.

"It's fine" Korra carefully placed the handkerchief on her lips and sighed in relief.

"Now back to the mission" Asami and Korra both looked at their captive, it was time to play good cop and bad cop.

After twenty minutes of interrogation the guy finally broke. He told them the location of their lair and other vital information.

"I really suck at the knife game" Korra said as she wiped the blood of her blade.

"Yeah you do" Asami said as she finished bandaging the guy's hand and placing part of his pinkie and fore finger in a freezer container. "Don't worry someone will sew that back up for you."

"Alright off to catch some triple threats!" Korra said smashing her fist together.

"I'm driving."

"Of course you are babe."

* * *

"We need to wait for back up" Asami said as she eyed the place. It was full of triad members with heavy artillery. They had contacted their headquarters and sent them the coordinates to the hideout.

"Nah we don't. Because we go this!" Korra grunted as she took out something heavy from the trunk of Asami's car.

"Korra! Where did you get a Javelin?" Asami turned around to see what her girlfriend was talking about. And she was shocked to find Korra holding a Javelin.

"I got it from your closet" Korra said as she took ammunition out from the trunk.

"You took my Javelin!" Asami said angrily with her hands on her hips.

Korra gulped and shrank back onto the ground "Yeaaah. Am I not supposed to do that?"

Asami just rubbed her now aching forehead. "Just don't break it ok? It's my baby."

"Hey I thought I was your baby?" Korra pouted and crossed her arms feeling a little offended.

"No, you're my big baby" Asami giggled as she planted a quick peck on Korra's still pouting lips. "Now what's your plan?"

Korra remained silent and kept her pouting. She wasn't satisfied with Asami's answer.

"Seriously Korra?" Asami cocked her head to the side. "Fine. You're my only baby, Korra" Asami said as she pulled Korra in for a deeper a kiss. Korra smiled as they ended the kiss.

"Ha! Take that! I'm Asami's only baby!" Korra pointed mockingly at the Javelin.

"Now what's your plan, my big baby?" Asami said teasingly.

"Hey!" Korra stomped her feet.

Asami chuckled as she watched her 21 year old girlfriend have a tantrum. "Korra we have a mission here let's focus. We're supposed to be professionals."

"Fine but no more kisses for you."

"Like you could resist kissing me" Asami flipped her hair exposing her neck. Korra tried really hard to stop herself from tackling Asami and sucking on that delicious neck. Korra shook her head, they were on a mission.

"It's the same as last time. We scare them to surrendering with the Javelin."

Asami nodded, liking Korra's plan. Asami then took a bullhorn from her car.

"This is Republic City's Team Avatar. Now if you value your life I suggest you come out from the building with your hands up."

There was no movement but Asami could tell that they were trying to pin point her and Korra's location.

"I guess you want it the hard way" Asami said through the bullhorn.

"Give me my baby, my big baby."

"Hey! And what? Why can't I fire it?"

"Because you're still not trained to and you're not at that level yet." Asami said taking the Javelin from Korra. Korra stuck her tongue out but Asami just finds it cute.

Korra was Asami's partner because she may or may not have threaten Director Lin on telling everybody about her secret affair with Doctor Kya.

Asami prepared the Javelin and got down on her knee and aimed for a nearby truck that was empty. The truck exploded and this got the triple threat triad's attention. However they didn't move or gave any signal that they were going to surrender. So Asami fired another one this time to a small shack. This one sealed the deal as members of the triple threat triad came out one by one with their hands up. Asami smirked and petted her baby.

Korra on the other hand just watched as her sexy girlfriend reloaded and shot the rocket again and again. Korra was completely in awe at how awesome, badass, and sexy Asami can be at the same time.

"Shit Asami you're so hot" Korra grabbed Asami by her waist and kissed her deeply causing the Javelin to fall from Asami's grip and to fire accidentally. Luckily it didn't hit anything or anyone.

"HEY! We surrendered already!" The triads yelled.

"Oops" both Asami and Korra chuckled as they both leaned in for another kiss.

As they broke their kiss Asami quickly spoke "I thought you weren't going to kiss me anymore, big baby."

"Asami!" Korra whined not liking her new nickname.

A couple of minutes later back up came and rounded all the triple threat triad members and seized all their weapon and machinery.

"Good work you two" Director Lin said as she shook hands with the both of them. "Keep it up" Director Lin walked away to inspect the hideout further.

The two stood side by side, hands intertwined as they watch the scene before them unfold. They both felt a sense of accomplishment and pride for cleansing Republic City with one of its most dangerous gang and it was Korra's first mission too. Asami was proud of her girlfriend _and now time for her reward._

"So are you too injured to pleasure me?" Asami asked seductively.

"Never" Korra replied as she pulled Asami flush against her.

"So have you ever done it in a tank?" Korra's eyes gleamed with lust as she carried her girlfriend to the nearest tank that has yet to be confiscated. Asami giggled at Korra's eagerness.

* * *

"I bet your Javelin can't pleasure you like I can" Korra said as she licked Asami senseless. Asami moaned louder and arched her back in response.

"Well I might have rode it a couple of times." Korra stopped her ministrations and looked up at Asami with wide eyes as wetness spilled from her chin.

"I'm kidding, Korra. And for your information you're the only one who I would make love with. I love you Korra and only you."

"I love you too" Korra said as she smiled lovingly at Asami.

Then Asami's eyes turned from loving to complete lust "Now get back down there."

"Yes ma'am" Korra dove back eagerly.

"Oh! Yes right…there my big baby!"

"ASAMI!"

* * *

One tank over Director Lin and Doctor Kya were doing the exact same thing except Director Lin was lil'bae.


	13. Enemies With Benefits

**ENEMIES WITH BENEFITS**

Korra was in her junior year, she was a star athlete, the captain of the girls' basketball and wrestling team. She had it all, she was popular, everybody loves her but there was one thing she didn't have and that was Mako. They were friends ever since they were kids along with his brother Bolin.

Korra had dropped so many hints on Mako to tell him that she likes him but everything just went over his pretty head. For some reason Mako could only see her as a sister nothing more. It angered Korra, no matter how many times she tries so hard to get Mako to like her nothing was working. Until one day Korra finally decided to verbally tell Mako how she felt. However luck wasn't on her side because the day she chose to spill her guts was the day a new girl came in, Asami Sato.

Asami was smart and was first on the honor list of her old school. She was friendly and was dropped dead gorgeous. Also she was freaking rich, she was the only student in her class that had a car but not just a car but a convertible.

Korra was walking down the hall to Mako's locker when she spotted him talking to the new girl. Mako had his hand on the wall and was leaning way to close to Asami. Korra watched the two interact, Mako whispered something into Asami's ear which caused the girl's head to roll back with laughter. This made Korra's blood boil and to make it worse Asami hugged Mako and kissed him on the cheek before saying goodbye. From that day on Korra hated Asami because after that day it was like Mako and Asami were inseparable.

Asami didn't know what she did to make Korra dislike her but for some reason the girl was out to get her. Korra would glare at Asami every time she would walk pass her, Korra would say mean things to other people about her and during gym when they would play dodge ball Korra got all her teammates to gang up on her. Asami didn't mind though she thought that it was some sort of ritual to do that to the new kid but after two months of the same treatment Asami was beginning to doubt it.

One Thursday afternoon Asami was walking out of her design and build class with a finished blueprint of her new model car that she was going to build. Asami was very proud of herself, she really worked hard on it. Then from out of nowhere Korra came crashing into her spilling her chocolate milk all over her blueprint.

"Oh shit Asami I…" Korra said as she saw Asami kneeling down on the floor looking at her chocolate milk paper. A small crowd was slowly forming at the scene.

That was it, Asami snapped.

"NO! You shut up! I don't know what I did to you to treat me like this but I had enough!" Asami said pointing at Korra with so much anger in her eyes. Korra had to admit she was freaking scared for her life right now. "You know what I think it is? I think you hate me because you're so insecure."

"What?"

"You hate me because I'm prettier than you."

"What no! Everybody knows I'm way prettier than you."

"Nuh uh. You have no curves at all and all you have is muscles, and you have those stupid pig tails!" Asami said flicking Korra's hair.

Korra gasped at that. They were not pig tails but wolf tails. Korra walked up to Asami and poked her chest.

"Well you're prissy chick who thinks she knows it all. Oh I'm Asami Sato I know what the square root of 345,690 and you don't haha, I have more money than you" Korra pointed at Bolin who laughed "I'm daddy's little rich girl" Korra said giving her best Asami impersonation which was talking in a high pitch voice and walking around like a ditz.

Asami didn't get it, if Korra was supposed to be acting smart why was she walking like a dumb person too. Asami just rolled her eyes before giving her best Korra impersonation which was acting like a gorilla.

"Look I'm Korra. I can beat you up because I wrestle and no guy wants to date me."

Korra had to admit that hurts.

"Nerd!"

"Dumb jock!"

The two were now face to face and were ready get physical with each other.

"Alright that's enough you two" Principal Tenzin said as he stood between the fuming girls. "Both of you come to my office."

To that day Asami and Korra became mortal enemies. They did everything to annoy each other. They pranked each other, they were trying to beat the other at anything, it was basically a competition between them. Whoever can eat the most pizza, getting to class early which Korra was not a fan off, scoring more points in gym which Korra won most of the time and scoring higher on tests which was no competition because Asami was a genius.

Then one day everything changed. It happened during gym when the two were paired up to wrestle each other.

"Let's see what the prissy Asami Sato got" Korra said stepping into the mat and cracking her knuckles to intimidate Asami.

"Oh I'll show you alright" Asami stepped into the mat and got on her stance.

As soon as Coach Lin blew the whistle they pounced at each other like wild animals. It was like they were actually in a match not a friendly gym game. They flipped and placed each other into submission holds. This continued on for about fifteen minutes until Korra accidentally elbowed Asami on the stomach.

"Fuck! Korra's cheating!" Asami grunted under Korra who was trying to pin her down.

"What no!" Asami then bites Korra on the arm.

"Ouch! You bit me!" Korra said releasing Asami from her hold to inspect her arm.

"That's it! You two in the locker rooms and don't come out until you fix whatever problems you're having!"

Coach Lin forced the two girls in the locker room, locking the door shut to trap them in. Asami walked to the other side of the locker while Korra walked on to the opposite side.

"This is all your fault!" Asami said as she slammed one of the locker doors.

"Oh right blame it on the poor kid" Korra said rolling her eyes.

"I hate you!" Asami said with venom laced in her voice.

"I hate you too!"

After that the two remained silent for a couple of minutes without looking at each other. Until Asami decided to take her tank top off.

"Fuck it's hot in here."

This got Korra's attention and made her look up. She watched as Asami took off her shirt to reveal taut muscles and those curves.

"You're staring" Asami said.

Korra quickly looked away. "No I'm not. And you're right it is hot."

"Of course I'm right." Korra just rolled her eyes at Ms. Know at all and takes off her tank top too.

Asami stared in awe at Korra's muscles which most guys would kill to have. Asami was practically drooling and Korra had to smirk at this.

"You're staring."

Asami shook her head but she just can't stop staring. "So what if I 'am?" Asami took a step closer to Korra.

"Well stop it!" Korra also took a step towards Asami.

"I can do whatever I want!" Another step.

"No you can't!" Another step until they were face to face.

Korra stared at Asami who was sweating, her cheeks pink from yelling and her chest heaving. Korra had to admit again she found the girl cute and was a little turned on.

Korra brought her eyes to Asami's face and she saw that the girl was eyeing her lips. And just like that the two crashed their lips together into a bruising kiss. There was no passion at all it was pure who can suck the other's face much better.

"You kissed me" Asami said as she bit Korra's bottom lip.

"No you did" Korra said shoving her tongue forcefully into Asami's mouth.

Asami moaned and fought back to gain control of the situation. After their tongue battle clothes went flying everywhere until they were naked. Asami pressed Korra against the lockers but Korra was having none of it. Korra rolled Asami over and pushed her hard against the locker causing her to grunt in pain. Korra smirked but it soon disappeared when she felt cold metal against her back.

Korra tried to take dominance again but she was met with a hard slap and a smirking Asami. Asami pinned Korra's hands above her head with one hand while the other squeezed Korra's breast hard.

"I'm in control." Asami rolled her hips to Korra's

Korra whimpered and finally gave in. Without further notice Asami shoved two fingers into Korra's heat starting out at a very fast pace. She wanted to make Korra scream out loud and it also was away Asami can release all her pent up anger out on Korra. Korra didn't want to cum first so she pried one of her hands off Asami's hold and shoved three fingers into Asami. Asami had to bite her lip to suppress her moan.

Just like that sex became a competition, the winner was whoever came first. The two continued to fuck each other against the lockers until they both came at the same time. They collapsed on the floor with Asami on top and their fingers still inside each other. After taking their time to catch their breath Asami and Korra both looked at each other with a glint in their eyes and they both began to finger each other again. No words were exchange all they wanted was to make the other scream and cum as much as they can to prove who was the best.

They went at each other until they heard a knock on the door. They separated quickly and got dressed in lightning speed.

"I hope you two worked out your problems" Coach Lin said eyeing the two girls who were blushing suspiciously "And what is that smell?"

Both Asami and Korra's eyes widen in fear.

"Asami farted" Korra pointed accusingly at Asami.

"What no!" Asami slapped Korra's arm who just glared at her.

"Alright enough get to your next class."

After Coach Lin left Asami turned to face Korra.

"I made you cum more."

"No I made you cum like five times."

"Well then I guess we need to settle this again." Asami smiled deviously.

"I agree" Korra said mimicking Asami's smile.

Then Asami slapped Korra.

"Ow!"

"I hate you" Asami said before walking away and smiling to herself.

Korra cupped her cheek and smiled before screaming across the hall "I hate you too!"


	14. Enemies With Benefits II

**ENEMIES WITH BENEFITS PART II**

After what happened in the locker room the two had planned to meet up again the next day to settle who can make the other cum more. Let's just say for some reason it always ended up as a tie so they had to settle it again and again until it just became their thing. They had a schedule on when and where to meet up to have sex.

Or sometimes they would just look at each other in the hallway a certain way and before you know it they'd be doing it in the janitor's closet. It was big enough so they could lay on the floor with space still in between them to catch their breath. It would also end the same way with Asami slapping Korra on the cheek and both saying I hate you before leaving the closet. Outside the closet nothing has changed they still both pulled pranks and competed against each other, they were still mortal enemies.

"So you and Korra still banging?" Mako asked as he leaned against the lockers.

"Yeah why?" Asami said blushing.

"You know you should just tell her you like her."

"No" Asami said sternly. Leaning against the lockers too.

Asami has had a crush on Korra since she first laid eyes on her in the gym when she was wrestling. Asami was just too scared to ask Korra out because no one knew about her sexuality, she was a new student and she was afraid of what the world may say. The only person she had told was Mako when he tried to ask her out and now they were the best of friend, Mako liked to call himself her lesbro. And then Korra started hating her for no reason so asking her out was out of the question.

"You're just setting yourself up for heartbreak."

"I know but Korra will never see me as more than her mortal enemy. I'm just happy to have her for a couple of hours."

"A couple of hours!" Mako said in disbelief.

"Yeah sometimes we'd go on for a whole night" Asami said shrugging. Asami had actual treasured every minute she got to spent with Korra. She tried really hard to hide her feelings while having sex but she also tried to put some passion in it too.

"Wait you guys do it outside school too?"

"Yeah. We saw each other in the park one day and then we did it behind a bush and now we have each other's number so we can text each other if we need a good lay" Mako's jaw was now on the floor.

"Seriously Asami you need to tell her."

"I can't. She's going to hate me even more and then she'd have more ammo against me. I'm ok with enemies with benefits!" _At least I get to touch and kiss her._

"Is that even a thing and how did you two became enemies anyway?"

"I told you she just started hating me. I mean I didn't take it personally because I like her and she was really a good person when she's not hating on me and then that scene in the hallway happened and I just snapped."

"You know I really don't get why you still like Korra if she hates you."

"To be honest I have no idea either but I just do" Asami said sighing.

"That's fucked up" there was a brief pause before Mako spoke again.

"How about asking her to be your friend? I'm sure Korra is open to that."

"Maybe. I did feel her smile against my shoulder when I made her cum with my fingers last night" Asami said smiling at the memory of Korra writhing underneath her.

"Ok too much info. So you really going to ask her?" Asami nodded before heading to the janitor's closet to meet Korra for their after school sex.

When Asami opened the door she found herself quickly pinned against the door with a naked Korra flush against her. Asami moaned and kissed Korra back with ferocity. Asami then took her own clothes off as Korra attack her mouth with her tongue. Like their previous encounters no words were spoken only raw fucking was done.

After they were spent the two just laid on the cold concrete chest heaving looking at the ceiling. Then Korra got up to gather her clothes and waited for Asami to slap her but nothing came. Korra arched a brow at Asami who just smiled sheepishly.

"Are you hungry? Do you want a bite to eat?" Asami whispered afraid at what the answer might be.

Korra just looked at Asami, confused as to what was going on. They never talked or anything so this was new to her. Then Korra finally got it, Korra nodded and pulled Asami's leg apart and leant in to Asami's sex.

"Oh wait that's not what I meant!" Asami said pushing Korra's head up and closing her legs, blushing.

"Oh…Oh! You mean like eat. Outside. Like eat food. Real food" Korra said as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah if you want to or not" Asami said putting her clothes back on.

"Yeah sure. I know this great noddle place thirty minutes away from here" Korra said also putting her clothes back on after taking one last look at Asami's naked body.

The two got into Asami's car while Korra directed her way to Narook's Noodle place. The car ride was silent except when Korra complimented Asami for having a nice a car to which Asami replied with a thanks. It was also awkward with the two of them taking quick glances at each other.

When they reached Narook it was the same as it was in the car the two ate silently while taking glances at each other. After they were done the two paid separately, it was Asami's idea because she didn't want Korra to think that she was flaunting her money.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Korra said rubbing her arm. She's still not sure what's going on.

"Uh yeah sure. It was nice hanging out with you" Asami said shyly tucking her hair behind her ear.

Korra's breath hitched it was the first time she's seen Asami shy, she's seen Asami angry before and she though it was hot but shy Asami was really cute.

"Yeah it was nice we should do it again sometime" Korra didn't know where that came from but she's glad she said it because seeing Asami actually smile because of her was a nice feeling and it was a sight to see.

The two stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do next. After about five minutes of just standing there Asami finally took action and slapped Korra.

"I hate you" Asami said without that venom she usually uses.

"I hate you too" Korra said without a hint of malice in her voice.

* * *

 **Author's Note: There will be a part three.**

 **Checkout my new stories My Gangster Girl(Korrasami) and Looking for Someone(Bechloe).**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


	15. Enemies With Benefits III

**ENEMIES WITH BENEFITS PART 3**

Two and a half weeks had passed since Korra's and Asami's change in dynamics. Now the two were practically friends. Meaning that they were enemies at school but after school they were friends. The two would always hang out somewhere they can't bump into their classmates. They don't really know why they chose to be like that but they liked the arrangement.

Also instead of just going at each other like animals in heat they actually took the time to appreciate each other's bodies, they would share gentle touches and exchange soft kisses. It wasn't a competition to whoever can make the other cum more anymore.

"Bo I think I might like Asami" Korra said as she pinned Bolin onto the mat.

"What?" Bolin said not fully registering what Korra said after he just got flipped.

Korra let go of Bolin and offered a hand out "I think I like Asami" Korra whispered.

"Really? I thought you two are enemies. I always see you two yelling at each other" Bolin said as they went to sit down on one of the chairs laying around the wrestling room.

"Yeah we do yell at each other but…uh…" Korra's cheek turned red as she played with her fingers "we sometimes also have sex."

"What?" Bolin was surprised, he did not see that coming from the two girls who hate each other's guts.

"Yeah I know hard to believe right" Bolin nodded.

"But I don't get it? If you're both enemies then why do you two do it?"

"Well first it started out as a competition on who was better in bed or in this case janitor's closet. But then she asked me to have lunch one day and after that we just continued to hang out. I found out how amazing she is. She's super smart, she's down to earth, she's caring and she puts other people before herself. And now every time I see her I have to fight off this huge smile, I can't wait till school is over so I can actually be around her and I just want to hold her hand whenever. I have feelings for her" Korra said with a dreamy smile as she pictures Asami in her head.

"No Korra you don't like her. You're in Loovvee with her" Bolin said making googly eyes.

"What no?! I don't. I just like her" Korra said defensively. _Or do I?_

"Ok fine. You only like Asami" Bolin said sarcastically.

"So what do I do?"

"Ask her out like a normal person and see where it goes."

"But what if she doesn't like me that way?"

"Is there any indication that she might like you?"

"Uhm…" Korra had to think for a second "I mean for the past week since we first had lunch it feels like Asami was actually taking her time during sex. She would kiss all of my abs and give every inch of my body full attention. Oooh there was this one time were she left a bunch of hickies on my neck and we cuddled after we finished, we've never done that before."

"This means that Asami likes you. Go on and ask her out before she gets taken" Bolin ushered and pushed Korra out the door to go get her girl.

Korra was rounding a corner when she sees Mako and Asami hugging. Then Asami kisses Mako on the cheek and gives him the biggest smile. At seeing this Korra feels a tightening in her chest and her stomach knots. Then Korra feels tears on her cheeks. This was the first time Korra ever cried for someone which only means one thing, she was freaking in love with Asami Sato. But Asami will never feel the same way about her because they we're only enemies with benefits, Asami's heart belonged to Mako.

Korra turned around and found Iroh by his locker. Korra was so mad and heartbroken that she needed to feel something else so she pulled Iroh in for a kiss. Iroh was shocked at first but when he noticed it was Korra he didn't hesitate to kiss back. Korra then dragged a grinning Iroh to the Janitor's closet but before they could go in Iroh started assaulting Korra's neck with his lips.

Asami was ecstatic as she hugged Mako and gave him a peck on his cheek. Mako had finally convinced Asami to ask Korra out on a date. Asami skipped through the halls feeling all giddy and she couldn't stop smiling. Then her heart dropped to the ground when she saw Iroh kissing Korra's neck and heading to _their_ janitor's closet.

Asami's and Korra's eye met and they just stared at each other. Their eyes void of any emotion because they both felt like they were dead, their hearts were just ripped off their bodies. Time felt like it was slowed down and then the door closed and suddenly it was back to normal.

Asami felt her eyes sting, she clutched her chest before running down the hall way and collapsing on the floor in a mess. They will always be enemies with benefits nothing more and it hurts Asami.

Asami didn't know how long she was on the floor with her legs tucked under her chin with her arms around her legs and her head buried in them. Asami heard the bell ring and made no attempt to move.

"Hey Asami what's wrong with you?" Tahno said poking Asami on the arm. Asami only groaned in response.

"If you want I can make you feel better" Tahno said suggestively as he moved his hand up and down Asami's leg.

"Don't touch me you creep!" Asami said standing up and pushing Tahno on his chest.

"Oh come on Asami just give it to me one time and then I'll stop."

"Stay the hell away from me, Tahno. You're a fucking tool!" Asami yelled which got everybody's attention.

Tahno got angry

"Hey Korra lookey here Asami doesn't want to date me, say something mean to her" Tahno called out as he spotted Korra making her way through the hallway.

"Asami doesn't have time to date because she's to busy sucking Mako off" Korra said not caring whoever heard her. The hallway gasped

"Are you serious, Korra?!" Korra just stood there with her arms crossed. "For fuck sake! I'm gay Korra!" Korra was taken aback, her arms loosened and fell down to her sides.

"What?" Korra muttered.

"I'm a lesbian! I like girls! I like eating lady parts!" Asami screamed her veins popping out.

Bolin snickered "Lady parts means vaginas" Bolin whispered to Kuvira who pushed him away.

Korra didn't know what to say. Asami was a lesbian which means Asami and Mako weren't together _and I'm a fucking Idiot_ "Asami I didn…"

"Asami Sato is a dyke! You were right all along Korra, everything you said about Asami was true" Tahno said laughing.

"I…" Asami looked vulnerable and scared as she stared at her classmates who were mostly laughing at her. This was her fear, people ridiculing her for her sexuality. Asami placed her hands over her ears before she cried and ran away

Korra tried to stop her but Asami pushed her aside. She was done with all of this. As soon as Asami left through the doors Korra punched Tahno and broke his nose.

"Shut the fuck up! So what if Asami likes girls. There's nothing wrong with that. Instead you should pay more attention to how amazing Asami is. Without her we wouldn't even have a junior trip, she raised all the money by herself. And I know she tutored most of you and without her you would have all failed professor Tenzin's test."

"Sorry" they all said feeling guilty at laughing.

"So don't make fun of her for being who she is!"

"But you made fun of her too" Kuvira spoke up.

"I know" Korra said guilty as charge "And I was dumb and mean to do that but after getting to know her I realized that she's not that bad. She's the best actually and…and I love her!" Korra felt a huge weight of her chest as she said those three words.

The whole hallway gasp.

"So if anybody makes fun of her sexuality then I hope you know a good doctor" Korra said pointing at Tahno as an example. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go get my girl!"

The hallway cheered and clapped, however Korra was nervous at what Asami might say and do to her.

"I feel like we should have done something" one of the faculty members said as they watched along.

"Nah" the rest of the faculty member said as they led Tahno to the nurse's office.

Korra found Asami sitting under the bleachers crying. Korra approached Asami slowly. The sheer pain written in Asami's face was breaking Korra's heart.

"Asami I…" Korra was cut mid-sentence with a slap on the face. The hardest Korra had ever felt that it left a hand print on Korra's cheek. A tear fell from Korra's cheek not from the pain from the slap though. _I deserved that._

"I hate you! I fucking hate you, Korra!" that was the first time Korra actually believed Asami when she said those words. "I can't believe I fucking fell for someone like you!" Asami said pushing on Korra's chest as she continued to cry.

"You fell for me?" Korra was surprised.

"No Shit Korra!" Asami screamed. "Did you ever feel anything for me?" Asami whispered.

"Of course I did" The sincerity in Korra's voice made Asami believe Korra but then Asami remembered Iroh.

"Stop fucking lying!" Asami slapped Korra again and this time it busted Korra's lips. "Oh shit Korra. I'm sorry" Asami didn't intended on hurting Korra that much because she still loves her. Asami was about to wipe the blood off Korra's lips but Korra grabbed her wrist.

"You don't have to be sorry about anything. I deserve it" Korra pulled Asami into a hug. "I'm sorry. I was an idiot and I want you to know that I do have feelings for you very strong feelings that I've never felt before" Asami felt secure in Korra's arm and she didn't want to let go.

"Then why did you and Iroh…"

"No, no, no we never did it" Korra said shaking her head frantically "Yeah I kissed him but that was it. I couldn't go through with it because it wasn't you. Also that's why he now has a black eye because he kept on insisting for us to go all the way. Then he grabbed my boobs and I punched him."

"He did what!?" Asami said her pain and sadness gone only anger was left. Asami was about to go hunt down Iroh but Korra pulled her in for another hug.

"Don't worry about him. I think he learned his lesson. What we need to do is talk about us" Korra pulled out of the hug but kept hold of both Asami's hands.

"How about we go slow and start as friends" Asami said although she wanted more but it felt more right this way.

"Ok, yeah I'm ok with friends" No Korra was not ok with this, she wanted to be Asami's girlfriend "How about friends who casually have sex?" Korra said grinning.

"No that will be friends with benefits" Asami said smiling back and wiping the blood off Korra's lips. Korra winced but enjoyed Asami's touch nonetheless.

The two then got lost in each other's eyes and before they knew it they were leaning in. The two kissed each other slowly as they tried to convey their true feelings for each other.

"You know what to heck with beings friends. You want to be my girlfriend?" Asami asked batting her eyelashes.

"Yes" Korra leaned in for another kiss "Let's go back inside so I can flaunt you around"

Asami chuckled before drawing her right hand back before swinging it but instead of a slap Korra felt a gentle hand cup her cheek "I love you" Asami said leaning her forehead against Korra's.

Korra then pecked Asami on the lips "I love you too."

For the first time Korra and Asami made love in _their_ janitor's closet.

"Seriously! Whoever does it everyday in here should have the decency to at least clean up after themselves" the janitor said.


	16. Shopping Can Be Murder Part 2

**_Shopping Can Be Murder Part 2_**

Asami was standing outside Tenzin's grocery store contemplating on whether to go in or not. She was nervous because of Kuvira. It's been a week since she's seen Kuvira, the girl that gave Asami goosebumps when she carried her all the way to her car. Asami smiled at the memory, she couldn't wait to see her again and maybe ask her out on a coffee date.

Asami adjusted her outfit and hair one last time before deciding to go in. Asami grabbed a shopping cart to play it cool. She didn't want Kuvira to think she was a stalker or a creeper. Asami went around every aisle and couldn't find Kuvira anywhere.

Asami was too busy for her to notice Mako watching her. As soon as Asami got inside Mako's eyes were glued on her. Mako was hoping that Asami was here for him but no matter what he did Asami didn't acknowledge his presence. He even walked onto Asami, bumping her cart but nothing. Then Mako got curious as to why Asami was here because she went around the entire store without putting anything in her cart.

"Uhm excuse me miss but can I help you?" Mako finally said after Asami completed a third lap around the store.

"Actually yeah. Can I please talk to Kuvira?"

"Sure" Mako turned around and rolled his eyes of course Asami was here for Kuvira. That girl was like a chick magnet.

Asami waited at the tomato section for Kuvira. Asami was checking out the tomato paste when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Asami couldn't help the smile that crept up on her face but it quickly fell when Kuvira wasn't the one that tapped her.

"Yes may I help you?" Asami asked politely.

"You were looking for me?"

"Oh no I was looking for Kuvira."

"I' am Kuvira" Kuvira said raising a brow.

"No you're not Kuvira" Asami said furrowing her brows. Kuvira has short brown hair and blue eyes.

"Yes I' am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I' am" Kuvira said her voice getting louder.

"No you're not" Asami said more sternly as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything but can you read?" Kuvira pointed at her name tag and read the name slowly "Ku-vi-ra."

Asami squinted her eyes at the name tag and yes it did say Kuvira.

"Are there two Kuvira's working here?" Asami asked.

Kuvira rolled her eyes. She knew this girl was too pretty to be smart. "No ma'am I'm the only Kuvira in this place."

"Are you sure? Because I met a Kuvira here last time. She has blue eyes and short hair."

 _Ding_

Kuvira smirked as she noticed Korra running into the store late again. _Korra was probably the girl Asami was talking about._

* * *

Korra pushed pass the doors not caring if it slammed onto the wall. She quickly went over to Bolin who was mopping the floor.

"Sorry Bo I'm late. Did you cover for me?" Korra said panting, she overslept again.

"I tried to but Mako caught me so you'll be closing tonight."

"Shit!"

"I know I'm sorry Korra but you have to start using an alarm clock."

"No not that. Look!" Korra turned Bolin around and pointed at Kuvira and her customer.

"What about it?"

"That's the girl I was talking to you about a week ago."

"The green eyed girl you have a crush on?"

"Yes! But why is she talking to Kuvira?" Bolin shrugged. Kuvira made eye contact with Korra and smirked. Korra squinted her eyes at Kuvira as if trying to communicate with her. Kuvira's response was to pull Asami aside so they were not visible to Korra.

* * *

"If it's asking too much but may I ask for your name ma'am?" They stopped by the fruit and vegetable section.

"It's Asami Sato."

"Well my name is Kuvira and I need you to do me a couple of favors before I let you see Korra."

"What?" Asami took a step back while Kuvira took a step closer.

"Do you want to see Korra?" Asami thought for a moment. _If Korra wasn't so cute..._

"Ugh fine. What do you want me to do?" Kuvira places Asami to her right side where Korra has a perfect view of what Asami was about to do. Kuvira then picks out two large perfectly round melons and holds it in front of her chest.

"I need you to tell me if these melons are ripe" Kuvira said smirking but it was directed at Korra.

Asami cocks a brow "Come on Asami don't you want to see Korra or not?"

Asami sighs before she reaches out and touches the melons. Asami knows what Kuvira is doing but plays along _Korra is worth it._

* * *

"What are they doing?" Korra said more to herself.

"I think Kuvira is helping your green eyed girl pick out some melons… or not?" Bolin cocks his head to side.

They watch as the girl reaches out to touch the melon in front of Kuvira's breast. The girl then rubs both melons with her hands. Kuvira bites her lips and Asami rolls her eyes but Korra doesn't see it. Then Korra sees the girl lean her head closer to the melons before repeatedly flicking them. Kuvira rolls her lips between her teeth and throws her head back in pleasure. Korra's jaw drops and clutches her aching heart. Asami just huffs in annoyance and taps the melons to see if they are ripe.

"Woah what is going on over there?" Mako said walking over to where Korra and Bolin were watching.

"I don't know" Bolin said "I think it's like some old ritual to find out what melon is the best."

"Why is Kuvira talking to her?" Korra asked through gritted teeth.

"She asked for Kuvira" Mako answered.

"Shit! I think she thought Kuvira was me."

"Why?" Mako asked. Korra then explained to the two boys what happened a week before. Mako laughed by the end of the story.

"That's what you get for being a lazy and now Kuvira is charming your green eyed girl and it looks like it's working."

* * *

The trio continued to watch as the green eyed girl picked out an eggplant. Kuvira shook her head no and gestured with her hand to get a larger one. The girl took another eggplant and this time Kuvira nodded at the long, thick eggplant. When Asami wasn't looking Kuvira gave Korra a sly smile.

"What do you think they're going to do with the eggplant?" Bolin questioned while Mako was laughing with tears in his eyes. Korra on the other hand was seething with anger and jealousy at what the two were planning to do with it. "Maybe they're making an eggplant parm. Hmm that's delicious!"

"Yeah maybe" Mako said in air quotes. "Admit Korra you lost the girl to Kuvira" Mako said enjoying the show. Not at Asami and Kuvira but watching Korra take every fruit within reach and rip it in half. Korra was currently ripping an apple in half.

* * *

"Now what do you want me to do?" Asami asked. She was getting impatient, all she wanted to do was spent time with Korra if that was her real name.

"I need you to get me that" Kuvira pointed at prunes that was high up in the shelves.

"That's too high" Asami said crossing her arms. _Who on Republic City would store prunes in such a high place!_

"There's a ladder over there" Kuvira gestured at the four stepped ladder leaning by the wall.

"Are you serious?!"

"Do you want to see Korra or not?" _Damn those stupid rock hard muscles and ocean blue eyes!_

Asami took the ladder, placed them under the prunes and climbed it. Kuvira then looked at Korra before pointing and staring at Asami's backside while she licked her lips slowly. Korra's eyes grew wide in rage and balled her fist. Korra was ready to beat the crap out of Kuvira and kiss the green eyed girl.

Asami was reaching for the prunes on the tip of her toes because the ladder was too short. When she felt the ladder give out. Asami yelped and braced herself for the fall but instead of the floor she felt arms catch her. Asami opened her eyes to see that Kuvira had caught her.

"Oh my gosh thank you so much!" Asami hugged Kuvira and kissed the girl on the chick. Unbeknownst to her Kuvira kicked the ladder so Asami would fall in her arms.

Korra witnessed the whole thing and now her blood was boiling. Korra then takes a watermelon and uses her knee to break it.

"Ow fuck!" Korra screamed in pain. That was definitely a bad idea because she's sure she's broken her knee.

Asami heard the scream and saw that it came from her mystery girl. Asami smiled, she finally found her mystery girl. Asami's joy was short lived when she noticed Korra looked furious and hurt at the same time. Asami furrowed her brows, she was confused as to why Korra was acting this way. Then Asami turned her gaze to Kuvira who was smirking at Korra. Then it hits Asami, everything Kuvira did was to piss Korra off.

"Korra it's not what you think!" However Korra was long gone.

"You are so mean!" Asami said before pushing herself off Kuvira.

"Oh come on. It was all for fun" Kuvira said shrugging. Now Korra and her are even, after so many pranks Korra pulled on her.

"Oh you want fun huh?" Asami takes the eggplant and starts hitting Kuvira on the head.

"The fuck are you doing! You crazy chick!" Kuvira tried to block the blows but the eggplant was large enough that every blow hurts.

"Having fun now!"

"Damn you're out of your mind girl!"

After hitting Kuvira with the eggplant, Asami takes the melons and shoves it hard on Kuvira's chest. Kuvira gasped in pain. Asami then slaps Kuvira across the face, leaving an imprint of her hand on Kuvira's face, before walking away.

As Asami walks out the store to search for Korra, Asami comes across a laughing Mako.

"Now that was entertainment!" Mako screams in laughter.

"Dumb boys" Asami rolls her eyes and takes a nearby lemon, rips it in half and squeezes it juices onto Mako's eyes.

"Ow shit! That stings!"

"I'm innocent" Bolin said raising his hands when Asami's eyes lock onto his. Asami nods and searches for Korra.

"This is why I love working in this store" Tenzin comes out of his hiding place.

* * *

Asami finds Korra sitting against the wall of the parking lot.

"Korra?" Asami approached Korra tentatively.

Korra looks up to see those green eyes that were the highlight of her dreams. But now she can't stand them so she tears her eyes away from those eyes. "What? Shouldn't you be with Kuvira making eggplant parm?"

"I actually want to make eggplant parm with you, if you want."

Korra's eyes snapped back to the green eyed girl. "W-what?"

"Kuvira made do all those things so she'll tell me where I can find you so I can ask you out for a coffee or something. Well in this case, if you want to eat eggplant parm with me."

Korra quickly wiped the remaining tears away from her face using the back of her hands. Asami thought Korra looked adorable as she did this.

"You miss a spot" Asami said as she cups Korra's cheeks and wipes the wet spot with her thumb. Korra blushes and rubs the back of her neck. "You're cute."

"Thanks" Korra's whole face and neck were red now. "I'm sorry for the confusion on who I was. I took the wrong name tag. So I guess it's my fault. I'm really sorry."

"It's fine Korra. I forgive you. So what do you say about the eggplant parm?"

"I'd love too but I'm actually busy this whole week since I've been late for three days in a row."

"It's fine we can do it next week. And if you have time you can stop by my office in future industries."

"Ok. I'll send you some fruit baskets."

"Bye Korra" Asami leans in and places a lingering kiss on the corner of Korra's lips before walking back to her car.

"Bye" Korra said with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

"Korra are you ok?" Bolin questions when he sees Korra walking into the store with a happy daze look on her face.

"Yeah I just got a date with…oh fuck I didn't get her name!" Korra begins to panic. This was the second time already how could she be so stupid. _Stupid, stupid, dumb Korra!_

"Why is Korra screaming this time" Kuvira said walking over to Korra as she rubs her aching chest. Asami did a number on them.

"Kuvira you have to tell me the green eyed girl's name!" Korra was on her knees begging Kuvira.

Kuvira smirks and looks at Mako who's eyes were swollen red. Mako nods and Kuvira knew what it meant "I'll tell if you clean the whole store and take out the garbage for a month."

"Ok I'll do it!" Korra was desperate. She needed to know the name of the love of her life.

"Ok. So the girl's name is…"

"Yes" Korra's eyes grew big in excitement.

Kuvira motioned for Korra to come closer to her and so Korra did.

"Her name is…"

"uh huh" the anticipation was killing Korra.

"..."

"..."

Kuvira leaned in close to Korra's ear before whispering.

"Opal."

"Opal" Korra said testing it. Mako almost bursted out in laughter but held it back. This was going to be good.

"Opal?" Bolin said. "That's not her..." Mako quickly dragged Bolin away from Korra so he couldn't ruin the prank.

Kuvira smiled and patted Korra on the head. Kuvira walks off to where Mako and Bolin were. Once Kuvira reached the brothers, Kuvira and Mako laughed so hard. "Payback is a bitch!" Kuvira managed to say despite her laughter.

"Opal" Korra repeats again, grinning. "I'm going to make Opal the perfect fruit basket!"

* * *

"Good morning Ms. Sato. How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine thank you." Asami smiled at her secretary.

"You have a huge smile on your face. Why?"

"I finally found my mystery girl!"

"Aww that's so romantic."

"It is, isn't it. So if a fruit basket comes and its from Korra put it directly in my office."

"Yes Ms. Sato."

"Thank you. Have a great day Opal!"

* * *

 **Note: Can anyone predict what's going to happen next? And Inside of You Part 2 and My Gangster Girl is currently in the working.**


	17. Start of Something New

**NOTE: For the High School Musical Ten year anniversary! Also for the announcement of "Legend of Korra turf wars".**

 **START OF SOMETHING New by Troy and Gabriella.**

* * *

"This is stupid, Mako" Asami grunted as she struggled to walk through a bunch of streamers hanging by the entrance door.

"Come on Asami this is great! You've been stuck in your room for a whole week. You need to interact with people" Mako was Asami's neighbor and best friend. Asami was a nerd and a loner that's the way she liked it.

"I interact you with" Asami said sitting down on one of the empty couches with her arms crossed and a pout on her face.

"That…that doesn't count. Just have some fun Asami and live life! Mako yelled as he jumped on one of the tables while doing a wild hand gesture. "Plus it's New Year's Eve you need to kiss someone by midnight."

"Mako if you want me to kiss you, you could have just asked" Asami said smirking.

Mako blushed but Asami was gay. He learned it the hard way when he had tried to kiss her. Asami had given him a huge black eye and then confessed that she likes girls. It hurts but he got over it.

"Haha very funny. You should have told me that in the first place before making me go through all that trouble trying to get your attention."

"Well, where would be the fun in that."

"I hate you" Mako said before starting to walk away from Asami.

"Hate you too!" Asami smiled and waved at the retreating form of her friend.

Asami looked around the room, people were either having fun dancing around or talking to people. Asami noticed a karaoke machine and made a face. She felt sorry for whoever had to sing in front of many strangers. After scanning her surroundings Asami sighed and slouched onto the sofa. She then took out her reading glasses and the book she's currently reading, the Glass Castle. Asami knew from the start that she would get bored so she brought a book to pass time.

* * *

"Korra, Kuvira can you two stop playing basketball for one day! There's a very fun party outside that you could be enjoying."

"Mom, I need to practice. I need to get better" Korra said as she dribbled passed Kuvira and made a layup. "Swish!" Korra ran to Kuvira who gave her a high five.

Kuvira saw that Korra's mom was getting frustrated at her too loving basketball of a daughter. Kuvira knew that Korra's mom supports her playing but sometimes Korra gets too into it that she even forgets to eat. Kuvira was no better herself but Korra goes overboard.

"Don't worry Mrs. Jones I will make sure this girl gets to dance to at least two songs."

"Thank you Kuvira and can you please take a shower before you go out there."

Korra takes a quick sniff at her armpit before she grimaces at her own smell. "I will. Bye mom."

Once Korra's mom was gone Korra began to dribble the ball. "One more" Korra gave Kuvira a challenging smile.

"Fine" Kuvira got on her defensive stance. "You're not going to get pass me this time Korra."

* * *

"This is so boring" Korra said as she sat down with her arms crossed.

"Yeah tell me about it" Korra looked to her left to find a girl immersed in reading.

Korra got intrigued by the sight before her. The girl had on a perfectly applied makeup that made her look like a model but her clothes screamed extreme nerd. The girl had on a yellow and black plaid shirt with suspenders and huge back rim circular glasses. This was new Korra had never seen someone like her, she was a beautiful anomaly.

Korra needed to find out more about this girl. So Korra craned her head to see what the book the girl was reading.

Asami was taking quick glances of the girl sitting next to her. She was surprised someone sat next to her after sitting alone for twenty minutes. Mako had bailed on her after finding an attractive girl that actually enjoyed his company.

Asami had to admit the girl looked beautiful with her short cropped hair, blue eyes and simple attire that consisted of a black casual jacket, plain white t-shirt and black pants. However, Asami was also scared and nervous, she's been in the receiving end of harsh comments from people like her who are pretty and popular. So when the girl started craning her head, Asami scooted away from her.

Korra furrowed her brows at the sudden action. Then Korra smirked she liked a challenge, she scooted closer to the girl.

Asami tightened her hold on her book when she felt the girl move closer to her. Asami looked up from her book to look at the girl. Asami raised a brow at the girl hoping she would tell her what she wanted.

When their eyes met Korra couldn't help but be mesmerized by the girl's eyes. She wished that she could see them with any barriers.

When all Asami got was an ear splitting smile which freaked Asami out. The girl must be playing a prank on her. Asami returned to her book and scooted away from the girl. Which was a mistake because Asami was already sitting at the end of the couch.

"Aaaah!" Asami let out a high pitched shriek as her butt landed on nothing then the floor.

The whole room froze and everyone's eyes were on Asami. Asami noticed and quickly stood up, her head hanging low to hide her embarrassment. Once the room saw that Asami was okay the party carried on like nothing happened.

Asami took a quick glance at the girl on the couch and saw that she was giggling behind her hands. Asami clenched her jaw before making a run for the exit.

Korra noticed the change in the girl's face and instantly regretted her actions. Korra opened her mouth to say something but the girl was gone.

"Who was that?" Kuvira said sitting down next to Korra and handing her a fruit punch.

Korra takes the drink before getting up. "I don't know but I'm going to find out."

"What? Korra wait! She's a nerd" but her friend was gone.

Asami was half way to the exit when she was blinded by a spotlight. Asami stopped in her tracks and covered her eyes to see what was happening.

"Come on up here and sing for us, young lady."

Asami's eyes widen, she was getting invited to sing on stage. She needed a way out of this. Asami took a random girl that was next to her and placed her on the spotlight.

However, the spotlight switched back to Asami. "Come on" the announcer coed Asami to come on stage but Asami kept on dodging the spotlight. She tried to hide behind the couch, a person, a wall of people and then a crowd of people but no matter where she hid the spotlight found her.

Korra who was watching by the sideline was amused by the girl's silly but adorable little antics. It made Korra want to get to know the girl even more.

Mako noticed the commotion from the buffet line and went to check it out. That's when he saw Asami skillfully dodging a spotlight. Mako smirked "Payback time."

Mako ran up to Asami and swept her off her feet bridal style. Asami shrieked "Mako! Stop! Put me down!"

Korra's attention was on high alert when she saw a random guy touch the girl. She made a run for the girl. That shark boy guy wasn't going to harm the cute nerd on her watch.

"Mako, I'm serious put me down!" Asami said hitting Mako on his chest.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh!" Mako placed the girl down.

"Thank you for bringing her up here." Asami was on stage, all eyes on her.

"Oh no, no, no" Asami made a break for it but Mako and the announcer both stopped her by wrapping an arm around Asami's mid-section.

"Hey let go of her!" Korra pulled Mako off the girl and off the stage. "Hey you ok?" Korra gently placed her hands on the girl's arm.

Asami's body tensed at the touch and she really wanted the floor to swallow her. Korra felt the girl tensed and quickly took her hand of the girl.

"Well there you go our singers! Start the song!"

"Wait, what?" Korra looked up to see the spotlight shining on the two of them. "Wait I can't even sing."

It was too late the song was starting and counting down. Korra rolled her eyes and decided to just go for it. She did promise her mom she would enjoy the party.

Asami wrapped her arms around herself. She was nervous as heck especially with the girl who was laughing at her was singing with her, but she needed to just get this over it so she can go back to reading and being invisible. The song started playing and her body tensed even more.

 **NOTE: (Korra's thoughts,** _Asami's thoughts,_ _ **Both.)**_

 **Here goes nothing.**

Livin' in my own world  
Didn't understand

 _Wow this girl can sing._ Korra felt uncomfortable on stage, her eyes never stayed on one place for more than a second.

That anything can happen  
When you take a chance

 **This is stupid I'm just going to bail. She's probably not going to sing because she hates me for laughing at her.** Korra turned to walk away. To Korra's surprise the girl did sing and her voice was beautiful.

I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart

 _Thank goodness I inherited my mom's amazing vocals._

Korra was so drawn to the girl's voice that she forgot that her part was coming up. She quickly made her way over the mic.

Oohh  
To all the possibilities, oh

I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way

 _She doesn't seem mean. She sort of looks…cute._

Never felt this way

 _ **Oh my gosh we sound so good together.**_ The two stole quick glances of each other.

And right here tonight  
this could be the...

Start of somethin' new  
It feels so right

 _ **This definitely feels like something…**_

To be here with you, ooh  
And now lookin' in your eyes

 **Oh shit we made eye contact.**

 _Look away, Asami._

I feel in my heart

 _*Heart flutters*_ _Why the fudge Am I smiling?_

Feel in my heart

 **She's smiling** ***Heart thuds***

I feel in my heart the start of something new  
Oh, yeah

 **All right Korra time to show how smooth you are with the ladies.** Korra started to take off her jacket.

Now who'd of ever

 **Shit! My arm!** Korra's arm got stuck on one of the sleeves. Asami chuckled.

thought that... oh

Korra got her arm out and showed some swag by taking the mic of its stand.

 _This girl is crazy._ Asami bit her lip then smiled. She was starting to have some fun. Somehow the girl was making her feel comfortable under the spotlight.

We'd both be here tonight... yeah

Korra winked at the girl.

Asami blushed. Come _on, Asami it's time to show this girl that you got some swag too_. Asami took her glasses off and threw it to Mako. Korra couldn't believe how incredible the girl's eye looked with glasses.

Oh yeah, the world looks so much  
brighter  
Brighter, brighter  
Oh, with you by my side  
By my side  
I know... that somethin' has changed

At this point the two were singing to each other not caring about anything but the person in front of them.

Never felt this way  
oh I know it for real  
This could be the...

 **This girl is making me feel things.**

start of somethin' new  
It feels so right to be here with you... oh  
And now... lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

 _*Flutter. Flutter. Flutter.*_

 ***Thud. Thud. Thud.***

The start of somethin' new

 **Come on Korra, more swagger.** Korra placed the mic back on the stand and started to dip the mic stand.

I never knew that it could happen  
'Til it happened to me  
Ohhhh, yeah

This girl is adorable. _Now it's your turn Asami_. Asami finally took her mic off the stand and belted the next lines. While Korra did the same.

I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see  
Ohhhhh

 _ **Damn she can sing!**_

It's the start of something new  
It feels so right to be here with you... oh

 **Now time for the kill.** Korra walked over to the girl.

 _Oh man she's coming to me._ Even though the girl was invading her personal space, Asami still had a huge smile on her face, she was liking where this was going. Although her body instinctively backed away.

And now... lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
That it's the start of somethin' new

Korra noticed the girl kept backing up and will eventually fall of the stage. Korra quickly wrapped her an arm around the girl to stop her from falling.

It feels so right  
So right... oh

Korra then brought her back to the middle of the stage. **Keep it cool, Korra**. Korra placed a respectable distance between them.

To be here with you... oh  
And now...  
Lookin' in your eyes

 _ ***Intense staring with a hint of flirt***_

Lookin' in your eyes

 _ ***They are not even blinking***_

I feel in my heart

 _*Never ending fluttering*_

Feel in my heart

 ***Thudding is so fast***

The start of somethin' new  
The start of somethin' new  
The start of somethin' new  
Somethin' new

 _ **Fuck I'm in Love!**_

"Wow now how about that for some karaoke. Huh? So who's next? Shark boy and mole girl?"

If looks could kill the announcer would have been dead twice.

"I'm Korra" Korra said breathlessly, her eyes fixated on green hues.

"Asami" Asami was panting.

"Do you have anyone to kiss at midnight?"

"No" Asami shook her head slightly, afraid that any big movement would ruin this special moment.

"Me either. Do you maybe… want…. to…uh…"

"Yes" Asami said with a smile on her face. Whatever it was Asami was going to say yes.

Korra smiled back and took Asami's hand. Korra led her back to the couch were they spend the rest of the night talking and shared a passionate midnight kiss.

"Asami I said interact not make out" Mako said smiling at her friend who was currently straddling a strangers lap. Asami's glasses on the floor, broken in two.

"I said dancing, Korra not groping" Kuvira smirked at Korra who's hands were inside a stranger's shirt.

 _ **Best New Year's Eve ever!**_


	18. Steal My Girl

**STEAL MY GIRL by One Direction**

Post finale AU.

After returning from the spirit world Korra and Asami were officially together. They had told their families and friends about their relationship status. Most of them were happy about it except for Mako who had a hard time believing that both his exes were together but he finally accepted it and is happy for them. As for the world, Korra and Asami never hid their relationship but they never made a public announcement either.

First the media thought Korra and Mako were getting back together because they were always together fixing Republic City buildings and taking on crimes. Until pictures of Korra and Asami having a heavy make-out session in the back of Asami's automobile surfaced. Korra was covered in red lipstick with only in her binding, groping Asami's clothed left breast while grinding on Asami's lap. Asami on the other hand was scratching the Avatar's back and sucking on her collarbone.

The photographer who had taken the photo was fearing for his life as a half-naked Avatar in the Avatar state chased after him. Finally, Asami had managed to calm Korra down by hugging her tightly. Although Asami did scold the photographer for trespassing. He had no reason to be in the Sato estate especially in Asami's garage. Korra and Asami decided not to press charges if he gave back all the pictures he took but somehow it still got released.

The public's reaction was mixed. Some people were supporting them and others were disgusted by them. Those who opposed them did nothing to protest because who the heck in their right mind would fight against the two most powerful women in the world who also happens to be rebuilding their home.

A month after the reveal of Korra and Asami's relationship people began to lessen their hate on the couple because they look so cute eating ice cream in the park and Asami had donated sixty percent of her earnings on making Republic City better. Soon Korra and Asami became relationship goals.

The story doesn't end there though. With Raiko pushing the rebuilding to go faster, Asami and Korra was spending less and less time together. Korra would come home exhausted and fall asleep before Asami got home or Asami would be up working all night. Then there was a whole two months were they didn't see each other because Korra had to take care of business in the Earth Kingdom regarding Wu and his plans. It was taking its toll on both of them.

* * *

"Hey babe you want to go try out the new hot tub I made?" Asami said suggestively as she sat down next Korra who was fixing her broken glider.

Korra's head perked up at the sound of Asami's voice. "Yes!" The glider was quickly forgotten as she chased after a bikini clad Asami into their luxurious bathroom. It's been a while since they had time to relax together and it has also been a month since they last did it.

Korra leaned against the bathroom door as she watched her beautiful girlfriend tie her hair up in a bun so it wouldn't get wet. Sometimes Korra still wonders how Asami could be hers. Korra shook her head and began to strip, think later do now.

Not a minute in the tub Asami's butler knocked on the door informing them that Korra was needed at air temple, Tenzin needed her. Korra reluctantly got up, her lips in a frown.

"Hey it's okay the bathtub will be here later" Asami gave Korra a goodbye kiss. As soon as Korra was gone Asami slumped down in the tub, the water just below her eyes. She then splashed the water using her hands and whine like a two year old "I want my bath time with Korra!" She was pissed that yet again her time with Korra was taken away.

* * *

"So how do you like the soup?" Korra asked as she took a big slurp of her noodles.

Asami giggled at the sight "I love it Korra. Water tribe food might become one of my regular meals."

Korra beamed at Asami liking something about her culture.

The two were having a nice dinner when suddenly Chief Beifong showed up unannounced.

"Korra we need you there's trouble with the Agni Kai triad. They're causing trouble again."

Asami's vain popped out of her head as Lin interrupted Korra telling her how much she loves her.

"Excuse me Lin but as you can see my girlfriend and I are having dinner" Asami tried to keep her voice leveled but Korra could tell that she was getting furious.

"Well Ms. Sato there are people dying right now don't you think the dinner could wait?"

Asami sighed in understanding. "Can't the police handle it on their own? Do you really need Korra?"

"Uh…the Avatar's help would be nice. It would get the job done a lot faster."

"Hey Asami I'll be quick I promise. You can take out the food we get and let's have dinner at home." Korra said holding Asami's hand across the table.

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you" Asami stood up and gave Korra a hug. As soon as the hug was over Korra quickly pulled Asami in for a deep kiss. Their tongues dancing against each other as their bodies tried to get closer to each other.

"Ahem!" Lin coughed when Korra's hand cupped Asami's butt cheeks. Both women blushed in embarrassment.

"I love you" Asami said giving Korra one finally kiss.

"I love…"

"Let's go!" Lin pulled Korra away. Asami sat back down on the chair to finish her soup before asking the waiter to pack up whatever entrée they had order.

One in the morning was when Korra returned home. Asami was already in bed waiting for her. Asami felt the bed shift and an arm thrown over her. Asami turned to face Korra to say hi but Korra was already asleep, the day's activities had worn her out to the core. Turns out after fighting the Agni Kai which only lasted for five minutes, Lin had Korra earth bend tons of buildings, roads and houses.

Asami buried her face in Korra's chest she just wanted to spend some quality time with her girlfriend but everyone keep stealing Korra away from her. She missed Korra so much and on top of that she was horny, it's been two months since they had been intimate with each other.

* * *

"So the picnic I planned is all set. I already book a place in Yue Bay so no one can bother us" Asami said as she held the picnic basket with all the food she had made.

Korra looked at Asami apologetically. By then Asami knew that their picnic date was cancelled. "Raiko wanted me to speak to the press about stuff. Tenzin and all the important people are going to be there. I don't even know what it is but he yelled at me and told me to be there or else. I'm so sorry, Asami. Trust me I rather be with you than Raiko. I love you."

Asami gave Korra a small smile and a peck on the lips. "Go, do your duties Avatar."

Korra nods and takes a slice of apple pie from the basket. Korra moaned at the delicious taste. Asami crossed her legs to stop the ache. "Bye baby!" Korra flew out the window.

"Bye" Asami whimpered and fell on the couch. She turned on the T.V. to watch Korra's speech.

Ten minutes later Asami watches Korra walk up to the podium.

"So I'm here to address the important issue about…" Korra squints her eyes and "seriously this is what you want me to talk about?" Korra said looking at Raiko.

Asami watches the T.V. attentively. She needed to know why Korra was angry.

"The issue is whether the Platypus Bear should be included in the new Republic City Zoo." The crowd murmured to each other.

Asami's eye twitched. "Raiko made Korra cancel our picnic date to discuss a stupid Platypus Bear!" Asami took the pillow couch and ripped it to shreds before jumping out her two story window. She then runs to her satomobile and drives as quickly as she can to the where Korra was. Asami even tried out her new invention the nitrous.

Asami got there in record time. As soon as she parked her car Asami ran up to Korra. They were still arguing on whether to have platypus bear when they already have a regular bear.

"Asami?" Korra quirked her brow when she sees her girlfriend angrily runs up to her and steals the mic.

"That is it I am done!"

Everyone turned their attention to the furious CEO on the podium.

"Because I know, I know for sho that everyone wants to steal my girl! Everyone wants Korra to do stuff for them well news flash, she belongs to me! She's supposed to be doing it with me! Not with Tenzin…" Jinora looks up at her father weirdly.

"It's not like that Jinora" Tenzin tries to explain.

"Not with Lin…"

"I don't want to do it with anybody" Lin said with a stern face.

"That's not what you screamed last night at aunt's Kya's room" Jinora said. Tenzin's jaw fell as she looked at Lin who was bushing despite trying to keep a straight face.

"And definitely not with Raiko! Who only sees her as an object to up his political status."

"Asami you know I don't do it with them I only want you" Korra said holding both of Asami's hand.

"Does not what I meant Korra. I know you love me but I want to spend a day with you with no one interrupting us. I want to lay on the grass cuddled up next to you. Talking and laughing about random stuff. Without Lin asking you to earth bend rocks for the rest of day. I don't want to go two months without being intimate with you. And every time I kiss you it's always a goodbye kiss. I want to kiss you…hic" Asami was crying now.

"….I miss you Korra… hic…I want to spend more time with you because who knows when the world is going to take you away from me too…hic…it seems to happen a lot. I just want to create memories with you that we can cherish together or…alone…" By the end of the speech Asami and Korra were both crying and so was the crowd.

"You're not going to lose me Asami. I will always come back to you" Korra pulled Asami into a hug and pulled her head away just enough to press kisses all over Asami's face.

"Awe" the crowd coed at the sweetness.

That's when Raiko decided to step in "Well too bad the Avatar belongs to the people!"

Asami pulled away from Korra and glared at Riko "No she belongs to me!" Asami said before giving Raiko a swift kick to the head, knocking him unconscious. Sometimes a girl just needs to let her anger out.

The whole crowd gasp making Asami turn to them.

"I'm not going to prevent Korra from doing her avatar duties because I understand that the people needs her but I need her too."

"So what do you expect us to do share the Avatar" One of the press people yelled.

"No one is sharing Korra. She's not an object, even though I said she's mine that is completely different…"

"uh huh keep telling yourself that, Asami" Jinora whispered to herself.

"…She's a human being with feelings. Korra needs balance between work and spending time with love ones. Now Korra go ahead and tell them what you want to happen."

Asami gives the mic to Korra who gladly takes it.

"I will always help people, that's my job and I love doing it. But I also want to spend time with the love of my life, Asami. So I propose that I have Saturdays and Sundays off just like normal people to do, unless you really need me. And Lin if you can handle it then try not to ask for my help and stop treating me like a twenty-four seven pack mule. And Tenzin I'm a master air bender already can I have two hours of training?"

"Four" Tenzin answered.

"Fine. And no stupid public forums about issues that can be resolved by the people."

The crowd was quiet for a minute.

"If you don't agree to those terms then you could find another Avatar because she belongs to me!" Asami said getting angry again.

"Woah okay baby I thinks that's a bit over dramatic" Korra said trying to calm her girl.

"Alright, sure" The crowd said shrugging. Republic City's rebuilding was almost done anyway.

Both Korra and Asami smiled at each other.

"Now if you'll excuse us it's Saturday" Asami said taking Korra's hand into her own and leading her to the satomobile.

"Oh no" Mako, who just arrived at the scene after hearing it from Bolin who heard from Kai, said. Mako noticed the look Asami had "We have to evacuate Republic City!"

"What? Why?" Tenzin said.

"Remember when Korra was in the Earth Kingdom for two months without Asami?"

"Yeah" Jinora said.

"Well when they reunited in the middle of the dessert for 'privacy'. Something happened. Korra was in the avatar state while you know doing it with Asami and if it weren't for the secluded area we we're in there would have been a huge catastrophe."

"What?" Jinora said not getting it.

"Korra was in the Avatar State and lost control while making love with Asami that she created five sand tornadoes that could wipe out Ba Sing Se!"

"We have to get the children out of here first! Lin sound the alarm!" Lin was already on it.

* * *

Korra and Asami reached the Sato mansion with half of their clothes already off of them. They stumbled around the house as they tried to get into Asami's bedroom. By then Korra's eyes were already shining.

Asami smiled knowing what was about to come. It was a long time coming and now that it was here Asami couldn't wait a second longer. "Make love to me, Korra"

With those words the Sato Estate was covered in blue light.

"Dad I feel the earth shaking!" Meelo said trying to stay upright despite the strong tremor.

"Oh no it's already starting. Everyone run and don't look back!" Mako said and everyone ran up the mountains. They needed to get to a safe distance.

"ASAMI!" It was the voice of a hundred past lives.

* * *

"Wow" Asami said as she tried to get her breathing to even out. "That was amazing."

"Yeah it was" Korra emerged from in-between Asami's legs to place a languid kiss on Asami's lips.

"We should probably check the damage" Asami said as they broke the kiss.

The walkout the Sato mansion with just the bed sheet covering their naked forms.

"Damn it! Now we have more work to do!" Korra whined and dropped her head on Asami's shoulder. The damage was enormous but it wasn't as bad compared to what Kuvira did.

"So much for spending more time with each other" Asami said "Well at least Future Industries will be busy."

Korra groaned in response.

"I don't think the people are going to come back in another day or two you want to finally have that picnic in Yue Bay?"

Korra's mood perks up at the idea "Yeah!" Korra was about to run back inside to put on her clothes when she noticed Asami didn't make a move. "Asami?"

"No one will be there."

Korra moaned, yup her mood is definitely a hundred times better. It was the best picnic Korra has ever been in. She ate a lot and so did Asami.

* * *

"Do you think it's over?" Lin said to Tenzin.

"I think so. It's been two days without the earth quaking. I think it's safe to say that we can go back."

"Alright let's go back to our home. Or what's left of it, again."

The Republic City people spent four days in the mountains taking cover from Korra's and Asami's activities. The first wave of earthquake lasted a whole day. Then it stopped for two hours until it came back again. Then it was on and off but most of the time it was on.

As the citizens walked around the once again destroyed Republic City they contemplated on the event. They came up with a bunch of conclusions. One, never doubt Asami's skills in bed. Two, the Avatar makes a lot of noise. Three, Korra and Asami's stamina is quite high. Four, make sure to get the Avatar her daily dose of Asami or else there would be a repeat of what happened. And Five, the most important one, Korra belongs to Asami. It was clear as day the love bites that Asami had left all over Korra's neck when the Avatar spoke to the public about the new reconstruction plans. Korra wore it proudly though and so did Asami.

* * *

"That is why they made Avatar's day. So that Korra could spend time with Asami and prevent another earthquake" Bolin said to the kids he's supposed to be touring around Republic City. They were currently in front of Avatar Korra's statue.

"I thought people celebrated Avatar day because they hated the Avatar."

"No they celebrate it because Avatar Aang saved the Chin Village from the Fire Nation."

"Huh I guess everyone celebrates Avatar Day differently but here in Republic City we celebrate it so Avatar Korra doesn't destroy the whole Republic City again. Now let's go to our next location, Yue Bay. It is said that Korra and Asami had a picnic there were they ate a lot of delicious food. Jia let's go stop looking at the Statue."

"Is that why the statue of Avatar Korra said property of Asami Sato. Because the Avatar is Asami's. Right, Bolin?"

Bolin thought about it "Huh, I guess you're right. Asami didn't make it to honor Korra, it was her staking her claim on the Avatar when she finally returns to Republic City after being gone for so long. Wow I never knew how crazy the Sato's are about their women. Now let's go and maybe we can eat some of what Korra and Asami had in Yue Bay."


End file.
